


Jóvenes, imperfectos y hambrientos. (LAMS AU Universitario)

by Luleecebs



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A john le gustan los animales ahre, AU Moderno, Abuso Psicológico, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Autoflagelación (pasado), Bisexual, Bullying, Consumo menor de drogas (marihuana), Español, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gay, LGBT, Lams - Freeform, Moderno, Multi, Nadie muere, Pansexual, Política, Referencias históricas, Slow Burn, Spanish, Support, Transtorno Bipolar, Violencia física, agregaremos más tags con el tiempo, all of the fluff, amistad, confort, depresión, homofobia, long fic, primer beso, universidad, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luleecebs/pseuds/Luleecebs
Summary: Solo y en terreno desconocido pero con un plan maestro en mente, Alexander Hamilton acaba de llegar a la ciudad de Nueva York para comenzar sus estudios. Dispuesto a dejar marca tanto en King’s College como en todo el estado -y quizás el país- se embarca en la aventura de la vida universitaria, donde aparecerán muchos más problemas de los que había pensado; entablando amistad con Gilbert Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan y las hermanas Schuyler, enamorándose de su amigo John Laurens y ganándose el favor del gobernador Washington, descubrirá que el camino de ascenso en la política es uno plagado de trampas y secretos. Y que lo único más díficil que concretar sus metas, es atravezar la universidad y sobrevivir.





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> Este fic surge como un trabajo colaborativo con Petrichorizo como ilustradora y ayuda creativa.   
> Antes de contestar cualquier comentario respecto a esto voy a aclarar:  
> Los personajes y plot estan libremente adaptados (o basados) de ambos el musical y los hechos históricos. Esta obra no pretende ser una ficción fiel a los mismos, sino que se apoya en ellos para llevar adelante el plot.  
> Los personajes tienen también sus personalidades construídas de esta manera. Ha habido mucha investigación de nuestra parte para lograr equiparar ciertas características y llenar las lagunas del musical. Nuestra interpretación esta fundada en eso y en otro aspecto importante: la autoindulgencia barata. Queríamos un fic a la medida de nuestros gustos y necesidades. Esperamos que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo!
> 
> Lulee & Petrichorizo

Alexander Hamilton prefería llegar y sorprenderse, pero su genio había podido más que él, como ya era costumbre. A modo preventivo había descargado la versión libre de conexión de la página oficial de King’s College, ya que sabía que en el avión no podría acceder a Internet. Hubiese elegido ver una película en las pantallas montadas en los asientos, pero el viaje era demasiado corto, no ameritaba dejar una historia a la mitad. En su lugar, llevó un libro en sus manos -otros seis en el equipaje de mano y el resto en la maleta- y la laptop. Aun no estaba muy familiarizado con ella, había sido un regalo generoso de sus benefactores, allá en su natal isla Nieves en medio del caribe. Pensaba darle buen uso una vez que comenzara las clases en Nueva York. Así pues, una vez embarcado comenzó a dar vueltas por la página web, deteniéndose especialmente en las fotos.

Obviamente, a través de una pantalla no más grande que el más pequeño de sus libros difícilmente se apreciaría la belleza del campus, pero ¡Wow! Solo una foto aérea bastó para que Alexander tomara consciencia de lo enorme que era el lugar al que se dirigía. El campus parecía más grande que todo lo que recorrió durante su vida en Isla Nieves.

Frustrado por no haber descargado más información sobre su destino y hambriento cerró la computadora. Esperó por el servicio de comida de la aerolínea mirando por la ventana.

Huérfano de madre a la edad de doce y sin un padre a la vista, su cuidado quedó en manos de la buena voluntad de los isleños, quienes lo instaron estudiar desde el primer día. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta del prodigio que tenían entre manos. A la casa de su jefe -donde hasta entonces Alexander vivía-llegó la carta que tanto esperaba. Lo habían seleccionado para participar en un curso acelerado en King’s College, un programa mundialmente famoso por su prestigio y exclusividad. La noticia llegó a oídos de todos en la isla, lo cual no era de sorprender dado que la isla es minúscula, y el pueblo se organizó para llenar a su hijo más notorio con todo lo que pudiera necesitar en América.

Muchas cosas lo ponían nervioso. Sabía inglés a la perfección, aunque manchado con un poco de acento, y aún asi sentía que no habría un alma que lo comprendiera. En parte con razón. Iba solo, sin un contacto, sin un amigo, solo. Lo único que sabía era que pocos días después de llegar sería citado por el gobernador para que la joya del caribe presentara junto a él un nuevo programa de becas universitarias.

El viaje fue mucho más corto de lo que había imaginado. El anuncio del descenso inminente puso a Hamilton con el corazón en la boca, y no precisamente por el choque del tren de aterrizaje sobre el asfalto. No estaba seguro de que lo esperara alguien en el aeropuerto. La sensación de falta de control sobre la situación lo desesperaba, la velocidad de las noticias no le habían dejado prepararse bien para lo que vendría. Estar poco preparado era un pecado que Hamilton no se permitía cometer. Seguridad aeroportuaria se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en terminar los protocolos. “Estoy perdiendo todo el tiempo que gané en el vuelo”, pensó Alexander. Eventualmente se vio enfrentado a la puerta automática que separa a los amantes que se reúnen, a las familias ansiosas de sus seres queridos, a los choferes contratados por empresas multinacionales de sus importantes usuarios. A Alexander Hamilton esa puerta lo separaba de su vida anterior de carencias y trabajo sobre su espalda de una nueva vida de estudio, prosperidad, promesas y problemas que jamás se vería venir. Pero a Alexander Hamilton no lo separaba de nadie, no habría detrás del cristal esmerilado nadie esperándolo.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora la historia comienza. Tengan en cuenta que a mi me encanta el diálogo pólitico, y en el futuro va a haber mucho! Además de que es un sloooooow burn  
> Voy a intentar actualizar tan rápido como me sea posible a mi escribir y a Petri dibujar.  
> Estan invitados a corregir mi rudimentario francés!
> 
> Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 1-

1

\- No fue tan terrible -susurró Alexander mirando por encima de su hombro a la puerta que quedó ahora detrás de él. -Ahora solo debo llegar al campus.

Más de fácil decir que hacer. Un pasillo de empresas de traslados lo rodeaba, todos con ofertas para grupos, pero ninguna para un huérfano del caribe que viaja solo. Indeciso de cual elegir, dejó que el instinto lo llevara a la ventanilla con más gente esperando por ser atendida. Hubiese sido más rápido ir a cualquier otra, pero una empresa más requerida promete mejor calidad de servicio ¿verdad?

 

John Laurens iba sentado en el asiento trasero del Alfa Romeo justo entre medio de los asientos delanteros donde Lafayette y Hercules Mulligan discutían.

\- ¡Estás torciendo mis palabras, Laf! – se quejaba Hercules- Solo digo que no es necesario encerrarte en el baño a peinarte justo antes de que salgamos al aeropuerto.

\- Lo que estás intentando torcer es mi imagen -replicó Lafayette -¿No eres consciente de lo importante que es la primera impresión? La universidad me eligió para recibir al caribeño porque sabe que yo entiendo muy bien esa importancia. Además, salir con el pelo en ese estado hubiese sido criminal.

\- No creo que aporte a la buena primera impresión el llegar tarde.

\- Es el aeropuerto de Nueva York, hasta donde sabemos probablemente lo esten chequeando los del TSA todavía.

Laurens solo reía, sin emitir opinión en favor de ninguno. Hercules y Lafayette siempre discutían en estas situaciones, pero sabía que ambos lo hacían en parte para divertirlo, y lo lograban. Ni él ni Hercules habían sido invitados por King´s College a recibir al chico nuevo, pero Lafayette pasaba poco tiempo entre viajes y estudios con sus amigos, así que no se separaba de su lado una vez que lograba calmar su agenda.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la puerta de LaGuardia, pero no bajaron sino hasta que Laf chequeara el estado de su peinado una vez más en el retrovisor. Bajaron a paso veloz, pero sin correr, Lafayette a la cabeza del comité. Escanearon el lobby del aeropuerto sin encontrar a nadie que encajara con la descripción que les habían dado de Alexander Hamilton. En las pantallas el vuelo aparecía como aterrizado. Tenía que estar cerca.

\- Ahí lo tienes ¡llegamos tarde!

\- Hercules, no empieces.

Ahí iban Lafayette y Hercules, de nuevo a discutir, esta vez con un enojo un poco menos fingido. Pero John no les dio mayor importancia, sus ojos seguían en busca de su objetivo.

 

Solo el escuchar el precio del traslado hasta King’s College le generó dolor fisico a Alexander, pero debía llegar de todas formas. En cuclillas con sus pertenencias en el piso, buscando el dinero, casi se arrepintió de llevar tantos libros en el equipaje de mano, casi. Al fin lo encontró cuando al intentar levantarse se dio cuenta de que junto a él había un joven que lo miraba desde arriba, este le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo. Sus ojos color miel lo miraban con interés, como con una pregunta que no terminaban de formular. Alexander aceptó la mano y de un tirón lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay problema.

Estaba dándose la vuelta para pagar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, el mismo chico.

\- Disculpa ¿Eres Alexander Hamilton?

La pregunta tomó a Hamilton por sorpresa. Nadie en Nueva York lo conocía, nadie le avisó que habría alguien esperándolo. Se encontró a si mismo boquiabierto, mirando los dos grandes ojos que seguían preguntando detrás del dorado de sus iris. ¡Cuántas pecas! Hamilton jamás había visto a alguien tan joven con tantas, no era algo común en el Caribe. El carraspeo impaciente de la señora que lo seguía en la fila lo sacó de su trance.

\- S…sí. Soy yo.

\- ¡Lo imaginé!

El joven le regaló una sonrisa enorme, rápidamente se disculpó con la dependienta del puesto y con una mano firmemente ubicada en la espalda del recién llegado lo alejó de la fila de compra. No paraba de sonreír, sus rizos castaños desordenadamente atados con una gomilla rebotaban con cada paso.

\- Apuesto a que te salvé del gasto más aberrante que puedes cometer en Nueva York.- Rió de su propio chiste, Alex lo acompañó en la risa con un notable nerviosismo. – Mi nombre es John Laurens, soy estudiante en King’s College.

Nuevamente el ya-no-tan-extraño le ofreció su mano, esta vez para un apretón de bienvenida. A Alexander le brillaron los ojos, King’s College había enviado a alguien por él. De repente ya no estaba tan solo en la gran manzana.

\- Alexander Hamilton, un placer. -sonrió mientras respondía al saludo.

\- Jajajaja, si. Ya me habías dicho.

Alex sintió el color subir a sus mejillas, estaba nervioso como nunca antes en su vida.

\- Vamos, yo no soy el único que vino a buscarte.

Wow, ¿un grupo? ¿De King’s College? El destino le mostraba su mejor cara. Siguió a John por el enorme pasillo directo a la salida. Justo ahí estacionado, un Alfa Romeo. John se apoyó sobre el capó con despreocupación mientras sacaba el teléfono y marcaba un número.

\- No deberías apoyarte sobre ese auto, se ve muy caro, podría aparecer el dueño.- dijo Alexander con sincera preocupación. En Isla Nieves esta clase de autos solo significa problemas.

\- Sí, ¡podría aparecer el dueño!- respondió Laurens con un visible tono de exasperación que claramente no estaba dedicado a Alexander. Tamborileaba el pie con impaciencia mientras esperaba que el teléfono le diera tono. Finalmente alguien contestó.

\- ¡Lafayette! Lo encontré, estaba a punto de comprar un traslado. ¿Que si lo detuve? ¡Por supuesto! Estamos esperando en el auto. -John cortó la llamada. -Disculpa que llegáramos tarde, realmente lo siento. Pero ¡Hey! Te encontré a tiempo.

“¿Acaso este chico deja de sonreír en algún momento?” pensó Hamilton. No lo molestaba en lo más mínimo, solo era extraño, de hecho lo hacía sentir más cómodo. Esperaba que los otros que estaban por llegar fueran igual de agradables, si así era, presentía que el día no podría salir mal. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Dos hombres de color, más altos que él, uno de ellos lucía un vestuario que, Hamilton calculó, podría costar el equivalente al viaje de avión que acababa de hacer… dos veces. El otro se veía mucho más humilde, pero lo compensaba con su tamaño: era enorme. Ambos se veían intimidantes por razones diametralmente diferentes. No se parecían en nada a John Laurens, incluso hubiese costado imaginarse a un muchacho tan pequeño de cuadro y delicado de facciones con dos hombres como los que se acercaban.

\- ¡Ah, Hercules! Mira, Laurens rescató al caribeño, el día está salvado. Ya puedes calmarte. -dijo el más alto, el de la ropa cara. Hercules le correspondió un un gesto de desdén.

\- Hola, Hercules Mulligan a tu servicio -dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Hamilton- y al servicio de cualquier caribeña que hayas dejado atrás. -Agregó en tono de chiste y por lo bajo, para que solo Hamilton lo escuche. Él rió ante el comentario. Ya no parecía tan intimidante. Solo quedaba el otro… Lafayette, dedujo por descarte.

Al principio no dijo nada, solo lo miró desde arriba, escaneándolo, serio en su expresión. Justo antes de que Alexander empezara a sentirse juzgado, rompió su semblante con una risa sonora.

\- Monsieur Hamilton, bienvenue a Nueva York – dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y depositaba un beso en cada mejilla. Hamilton no se dejó arrazar por los nervios, contestó y en un claro francés:

\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. -hizo una pequeña reverencia. Lafayette rió complacido, entretenido.

\- Oh, parlez vous français?

\- No, no Monsieur. Solo lo básico, no me atrevería a decir que hablo francés. -Alexander ya se había sonrojado más veces de las que hubiera deseado.

\- ¡Laurens, encontraste al prodigio más agradable del Caribe! Y tu solo, te felicito. Deberíamos dejar que huyas por ahí más seguido.

Laurens reía, pero visiblemente avergonzado.

\- Ya cállate, Lafayette. Alexander, este desastre a la française es… -John hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras correctas, con un gesto de su mano señalaba a Lafayette, cerró el puño, rendido.- Que te lo diga él.

\- Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Lafayette.

Alexander no pudo hacer más que mirar boquiabierto. Justo lo que el francés quería, quien reía.

\- Puedes llamarme Lafayette, luego veremos si puedes llamarme Laf.

\- Eh, espero poder ganarme el honor, monsieur.

\- Seguro lo harás, caribeño, jajaja.

\- Puedes llamarme Alexander.

Hamilton no entendió por qué se reían, pero tampoco se sintió molesto, mucho menos incómodo. Se sentía confiado, sabía que en poco tiempo habría grabado su nombre en la boca de todos, que ya no existiría “el caribeño”, solo Alexander Hamilton. Y sería genial.

Claramente era Lafayette el que llevaba la batuta en el grupo, y fue justamente él quien dio cierre a las risas y los invitó con un ademán que todos obedecieron a subir al auto. Alexander jamás se había subido a un auto en el cual cupieran cuatro personas y sobrara tanto espacio. Hercules manejaba esta vez, ya que Lafayette siempre solía dormirse ni bien llegaba de sus viajes, por lo que no conocía bien las maniobras para salir del aeropuerto. Hamilton iba sentado en el asiento trasero junto a Laurens quien no paraba de sonreír mientras le explicaba al conductor y su copiloto las maravillas de las comunidades de reptiles en Galápagos. Hablaba del tema como quien retomaba una conversación anterior, y si bien se notaba que Lafayette y Hercules no compartían la pasión de su interlocutor, lo escuchaban atentamente y con interés. Ni bien lograron ingresar a la zona de Manhattan, el tema cambió radicalmente, y Alexander se vio como el foco de la curiosidad de sus nuevos compañeros.

\- ¿Así que ingresaste al programa? Debes ser todo un genio -exclamó maravillado Laurens.

\- O todo un nerd -agregó Hercules.

\- Y becado por el gobernador nada más y nada menos. ¿Sabes? Mi familia ha sido uno de los principales benefactores para el programa de becas. -comentó Lafayette.

\- Cuéntanos, ¿qué vienes a estudiar?

Justo estaban en una intersección donde un semáforo en rojo los detuvo, y todos aprovecharon para mirarlo expectantes por la respuesta. Estudios, al fin un tema donde Hamilton se sentía cómodo como en su casa.

\- Leyes y economía.- contestó con orgullo. El semáforo cambió a verde.

\- ¿Existe una carrera de Leyes y Economía? -preguntó Hercules, más a Lafayette que al grupo.

\- No, de hecho no. -confirmó el copiloto- Lo lamento, mon ami. Aún estas a tiempo de elegir una

\- No no no.- Se apresuró a corregir Alex, -voy a estudiar Leyes y Economía. -repitió, esta vez poniéndole especial énfasis al “y”.

Silencio.

\- ¿Ambas? O sea, ¿al mismo tiempo?

La incredulidad en la voz de John englomeraba la de los tres amigos. “La humildad barata es para aquellos que no saben tener un sano orgullo por sus logros” se recordó Hamilton antes de decir, con toda la intención de sorprender:

\- Solo me faltan dos años para completar Leyes, y escogí Economía como una forma de pasar el tiempo, hacer valer la beca ¿saben?

\- Quoi? Pero la carrera de Leyes son cinco años…

Era tan satisfactorio ver a Lafayette siendo el sorprendido, para variar.

\- Cuando enviaron un profesor de King’s College para evaluar si era candidato para el programa, le pedí que también evaluara en que año me correspondería ingresar, teniendo en cuenta mi conocimiento previo. Primero me miró como si fuera estúpido, pero luego de que le insistiera, accedió. El resultado, admito, me sorprendió incluso a mí. Creía que entraría en el segundo año. Pero luego, cuando llegó la carta con mi admisión, también llegó la certificación de que aprobé todos los exámenes correspondientes al primer, segundo y tercer año de Leyes.

Nuevamente silencio. Hamilton miraba a todos por pequeños turnos, esperando alguna reacción, pero Lafayette y Hercules no emitían sonido, y Laurens miraba el frente, como sopesando algo.

\- Me siento inferior -dijo finalmente.

Auch, esa no era la reacción que quería generar, solo quería sorprenderlos, no hacerlos sentir mal.

\- La historia de mi vida. -le contestó Hercules a John.

\- Bueno, supongo que tenía mucho tiempo libre. En una pequeña isla no hay mucho que hacer, a decir verdad. No se puede comparar, despues de todo, ustedes viven en Nueva York. La vida es más agitada. Tenían más actividades, amigos con los que juntarse y pasar el tiempo.

Había un deje de desesperación en la voz de Alex, quería solucionar ese malestar que sentía que había generado.

\- ¡Hey! No te preocupes, Alexander. Era un chiste. -Laurens se apresuró en calmarlo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y regalándole con una cálida mirada. -Todos aquí venimos de sitios muy diferentes, cada uno hace lo que puede ¿verdad?

Piloto y copiloto emitieron sonidos de acuerdo, raudos a respaldar el punto de John.

\- Por ejemplo, yo estudio periodismo de investigación, pero soy aprendiz en un taller de corte y confección para pagarme los estudios, eso me consume mucho tiempo y energía. ¡Y aún así soy el mejor de la clase! -dijo Hercules.

El aire se desprendió de esa pesadumbre que a Hamilton tanto le molestaba. Nuevamente el tono era jovial.

\- Relaciones internacionales. -Dijo Lafayette con un tono de voz tan orgulloso como el de Alexander hacía unos momentos.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? -preguntó John.- ¡Wow! Jamás te creí capaz de tanta humildad, Laf. -dijo entre risas. Él estaba ubicado justo detrás del asiento de Lafayette, así que aprovechó para apoyarle ambas manos en los hombros y molestarlo. Lafayette reía.

\- El público quiere oir más -exclamó- está bien. Mi familia es una de las últimas consideradas Noblesse française, que en mi opinión no deberían siquiera existir en el siglo veintiuno. Poseemos tierras, empresas de todos los tamaños y rubros y conexiones políticas allá a donde mires. Pero mi domaine d’expertise son las relaciones públicas. Naturalemente con mi encanto y carisma -hizo una pausa para dar a lugar a las risas, luego continuó.- Pero mis estudios siempre se atrasan entre ir y volver de Francia por asuntos familiares.

Verdaderamente eran un grupo ecléctico. Hamilton comprendió lo que Laurens quiso decir acerca de los diferentes sitios. Cada uno de ellos era una oportunidad para aprender, una visión del mundo que para Hamilton era valiosísima, sobretodo porque en su vida se vió siempre confinado en Isla Nieves, con el internet al que eventualmente accedía entre trabajo y estudio como única ventana al mundo. Ahora estaba en la ciudad más grandiosa del mundo, en camino a la Universidad que le prometía no una ventana al mundo, sino una puerta a él. Y sin embargo, faltaba la historia de Laurens.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia de origen?- le preguntó a John, que se sintió claramente sorprendido de que el rumbo de la conversación girara hacía él.

\- Yo… eh… pues… estudio Biología zoológica, este es mi primer año. -No lo miraba a los ojos al hablar, se miraba las manos, la cuales estaban escondidas entre sus piernas. Alex lo miró expectante, pero Laurens no continuaba.

\- ¡Mirá, la entrada del campus! Bienvenue, mon ami.

Lafayette interrumpió de repente. Pero allí estaba, un portón bellamente adornado con florituras y las iniciales TKC, y tras él un enorme parque pulcramente cuidado. Edificios académicos se dibujaban en la distancia, árboles y flores bordeaban el camino y multitudes de estudiantes iban de aquí a allá o se sentaban en grupos a estudiar y comer en mantas de picnic sobre el verde pasto del parque. Alexander estaba maravillado, se olvidó completamente de la conversación con Laurens, para suerte de éste.

 

John Laurens respiró aliviado cuando Lafayette interrumpió la conversación. Se recordó agradecerle luego. Después de todo, el francés era un amigo atento y lo había rescatado en más de una ocasión. No tenía sentido comenzar una amistad con Alexander de esa manera, relatando desventuras. Tampoco tenía sentido amargarse él mismo en un día como este. Hoy, Alexander debía ser la prioridad. Faltaban algunos minutos de viaje más antes de llegar a destino, el edificio administrativo principal, pero Hamilton estaba demasiado perdido en mirar por la ventana aquel paraíso académico que para los demás ya era tan familiar. Incluso había bajado la ventanilla y comentaba sobre el olor a pasto mojado y recien cortado. Hercules y Lafayette le iban señalando y marcando cada edificio por el cual pasaban, haciendo algún comentario extra de tanto en tanto. La velocidad reglamentaria para los vehículos era lo suficientemente lenta como para que el viento que entraba por la ventana no fuera un problema. John encontró esa brisa refrescante y dejó que bañara su rostro. O quizás lo refrescante era aquella cara nueva, maravillada y llena de esperanza, que cada tanto distraía su mirada del campus para dirigirla a él con una sonrisa que se contagiaba al instante.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar lugar donde estacionar frente al edificio más grande del campus. Una mole roja y blanca que perfectamente podría tener trecientos años, aunque se conservaba como si la hubieran construido hace solo dos. Se bajaron todos al mismo tiempo y aprovecharon para estirar las piernas, Lafayette se acomodó su ropa de diseñador antes de echarle seguro al auto. A Alexander se le notaba a leguas las ganas contenidas de entrar a finalizar su inscripción, pero no conocía el lugar, así que con tranquilidad se dejó guiar por sus tres escoltas. Hercules lo ayudó a pasar lista de todo lo que necesitaba tener a mano para completar el trámite, pero a Alexander no le faltaba ni un solo papel. Todo lo tenía a mano cuando llegaron al escritorio de admisiones.

Como Lafayette era el enviado oficial de King’s College para escoltar al nuevo prodigio, Hercules y John se quedaron atrás mientras los otros dos terminaban el papeleo.

\- Oye, John.

Laurens estaba distraído mirando un tablero con anuncios al cual no le estaba prestando nada de atención. Pivoteó para mirar a Hercules.

\- ¿Todo en orden? -le preguntó.

\- Sí, todo esta bien. Estoy un poco cansado.

\- Hey, Alexander no te conoce, no sabrá darse cuenta que cosas no debe preguntar. No lo culpes.

\- No lo culpé de nada. Entiendo la situación, es solo que no quiero contestar preguntas aún. Ninguna de ser posible. Alexander recién llega, hará amigos en su falcultad. No tiene sentido contestar nada.

Hercules conocía ya a Laurens desde hacía mucho tiempo, no era tan difícil notar esa pequeña oscuridad que opacaba sus ojos miel de tanto en tanto. Era fútil decir nada más, y John tenía un buen punto: la fuerza de la casualidad los había puesto a ellos en el camino del prodigio del Caribe, eso no los obligaba a convertirse en mejores amigos el día uno, ni el día tres, ni nunca. Además, Laurens era un chico inteligente, sabía en quien confiar.

Se quedaron ahí, sin hablar de nada más, esperando sentados en un banco justo al lado de la puerta de entrada a que Hamilton y Lafayette volvieran. Probablemente esperaron media hora o un poco más cuando las dos figuras se acercaron por el pasillo.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, les presento al nuevo estudiante de King’s College, futuro Doctor en Leyes y -con énfasis en la “y”- Economista…

Pausa dramática.

\- ¡Monsieur Alexander Hamilton!

Laurens, Hercules y Lafayette aplaudían y felicitaban, cada uno le ofreció un apretón de manos y la bienvenida. Le desearon suerte y éxito. Alexander estaba rojo de la emoción y la vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de afectos, y si bien le agradaban, la falta de costumbre era más fuerte. Entre risas y palmadas en la espalda salieron todos del edificio, mostrando en alto la credencial donde se certificaba que Hamilton era estudiante de la Universidad. Fueron caminando hasta la residencia del campus, donde la administración le había asignado un cuarto provisorio a Alexander.        

La residencia era tan grande como el edificio del que venían, alumnos iban y venían, nadie estaba apurado. Las clases no comenzarían hasta dentro de cinco días, así que todos estaban tomando ese tiempo para acomodarse en sus cuartos, ponerse al día con viejos amigos, organizar los horarios de sus clases y cuál sería la forma más conveniente de festejar el inicio de curso.

El inicio de curso. Alexander había intentado no pensar demasiado en ello, pero luego de la breve introducción que le ofreció el secretario de ingresos, no podía seguir ignorando el tema. Este año lectivo estaría marcado como uno especial: sería el primero en el cual, según propuesta del gobernador, las Universidades comenzarían a recibir fondos del estado aliviando así el valor de la cuota para los estudiantes, e introduciendo un programa de generosas becas… del cual Alexander Hamilton sería el primer beneficiado en la historia. Como tal, había sido invitado a dar un discurso junto al gobernador George Washington. En cinco días debería preparar sus líneas y enfrentarse no solo a los estudiantes todos de King’s College, sino también al estado de Nueva York completo. El asunto lo traía sin descanso desde hacía algunos días, pero había decidido que la mejor forma de hablar sobre un programa de becas en una universidad, era esperar llegar a la universidad y recibir la beca. Ahora ya estaba allí y no podía posponerse más.

\- La residencia es bonita, pero no te acostumbres, la administración dijo que es temporal.- Lafayette ya estaba abriendo la puerta con la llave magnética.- C'est ta chambre.

Hamilton asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Era una habitación pequeña, pero tenía una cama, ropero y un escritorio con buena luz natural. No necesitaba nada más.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus cosas? -preguntó John, quien nuevamente exhibía su mejor sonrisa.

\- Sí, les agradecería.

No llevaba tantas pertenencias, pero de veras no quería quedarse solo justo ahora. La compañía de Laurens, Lafayette y Mulligan se le hacía placentera, y realmente necesitaba de esa placidez.

Juntos desarmaron las maletas y el bolso de mano, colocaron los libros en el escritorio, la ropa en el ropero, armaron la cama con las sábanas que proveía la residencia y tomaron lista de las cosas que debían comprar para terminar de equipar el cuarto.

\- Shampoo y acondicionador ¿por qué ninguno de ustedes se corta el pelo? – dijo Hercules, el único con el cabello corto. Lafayette exhibía un frondoso afro, Laurens apenas si podía meter todos los rizos en una gomilla y Alexander lo llevaba largo y apenas ondulado aunque más controlado.

\- Otorga versatilidad, Herc -contestó Lafayette.

\- ¿Rebeldía adolescente, quizás? -propuso Laurens.

\- A mí siempre me gustó.

\- Y tienes buen gusto, caribeño, resalta tus facciones -elogió el francés.- Y tu, John, dejaste de ser adolescente hace como cuatro años.

\- Pero sigo siendo un rebelde.

Laurens hizo la señal de los cuernos y saco la lengua imitando a algún rockero. El ambiente estaba completo con risas y chistes. Hamilton y Laurens estaban sentados en la cama, el primero estaba tomando nota de lo que debían comprar y el segundo apilaba libros sobre el escritorio sin levantarse. Hercules ponía todo su esfuerzo mental en recordar cosas que podrían necesitar comprar. Lafayette “ordenaba” la ropa, lo que es decir que ponía lo moderadamente aceptable en el ropero y el resto en una bolsa cuyo destino era incierto.

\- Si te llegas a poner esta… cosa -era una remera- harás quedar mal a todo King’s College.

\- Hey, ¿qué tiene de malo? -protestó Alexander.

\- ¿Qué tiene de bueno? -Laf sonaba escandalizado, pero todos sabían que estaba exagerando.

\- No te preocupes, cuando nos mudamos a Manhattan Lafayette chequeó la ropa de todos, incluída la suya. Lo único que no consiguió fue que Hercules se deshiciera de sus bandanas.

\- Son una marca inconfundible de mi estilo. -se apresuró a defenderse Mulligan.

\- Sabrían la importancia de vestirse bien en Manhattan si hubiesen visto Gossip Girl.

Nuevamente risas. El tiempo pasó así y llegó el mediodía. Entre el viaje en avión y la emoción, Hamilton apenas se había percatado de lo temprano que había llegado a Estados Unidos. El cuarto estaba ordenado, la cama lista, los libros ordenados por temática y color (a Laurens le parecía más estético de esa forma) y en el ropero no quedaban más de unos cinco conjuntos de ropa y sus posibles itinerancias.

\- Tengo hambre- se quejó John, generando una reacción en cadena. Mencionar el tema de la comida hizo que el resto se diera cuenta de que sí, tenían mucha hambre. El estómago de Mulligan rezongó justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Hay comedor aquí? -preguntó Hamilton. -Podríamos ir a comer algo… juntos.

\- No existe establecimiento académico en el mundo con un buffet que valga la pena. Pero… siempre se puede ir por una pizza a La Revolución -propuso Lafayette. Aparentemente a Hercules la idea le fascinó, porque de inmediato su rostro se iluminó.

\- ¡Y cervezas!

\- ¡Y papas fritas! Alexander, las papas en ese bar son la cosa más pura con la que se bendijo esta tierra -era visible como a John se le hacía agua la boca de solo pensar en las papas.

Hamilton no tenía mucho dinero en ese instante, la beca la cobraría después del inicio de clases, pero todos estaban a bordo de la idea, y el no quería quedarse atrás. Se puso de pie y declaró:

\- ¡Hacia La Revolución entonces!

Todos tomaron rápidamente sus cosas, que no eran muchas, y partieron.

 

John tenía hambre de verdad, mucha, desde hacía ya rato. Tomó la delantera del grupo, caminaba a paso veloz. Era un poco más bajo que Hamilton, lo que lo ponía como el más pequeño del grupo. Aún así daba largas zancadas. Lafayette y Hercules eran tan altos que no les costaba mantener el ritmo gracias a sus piernas largas, pero Hamilton tenía que dar un pequeño trote cada tanto para no sentir que quedaba demasiado atrás. En realidad, nunca quedaba atrás, pero los nervios hacen estragos de uno. Aceleró el paso solo un poco más para quedar a la altura de Laurens.

\- Disculpa, en el auto te escuché hablar de Galápagos. ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que estudias?

¿En qué momento apareció Alexander? Lo miró sin detenerse. No era una pregunta tan terrible, se podía contestar sin problemas.

\- Sí y no. Me gustaría encaminar mi carrera al estudio de especies amenazadas, pero aún no he empezado el primer año, así que todavía no estoy seguro. Lo que escuchaste de Galápagos lo vi en un documental anoche. Estaba aburrido y no tenía nada que hacer.

Laurens hablaba con sonrisa en su voz, aún con las manos en los bolsillos se movía mucho al hablar. Sus hombros subían y bajaban, sus cejas lo ayudaban al expresarse, su mirada iba de aquí a allá. Hamilton lo encontraba fascinante, le recordaba a sus compatriotas en el caribe, parecía bailar con cada movimiento.

\- ¿Documental? A mi también me gustan los documentales.

“Hamilton, eso sonó idiota”, se dijo a si mismo.

\- Me parecen entretenidos, sobretodo los que tratan de animales. Especialmente si se tratan de tortugas. -dijo Laurens

\- ¡Tortugas! -exclamó sorprendido. Que gusto tan peculiar.

\- Si… ¡tortugas! -dijo sacando las manos de los bolsillos y usando sus manos para sostener una tortuga imaginaria.

\- ¡Oh, mon dieu, John! ¿Ya le estás hablando de tortugas al caribeño?

\- No me molesta -se apresuró a intervenir Alexander.

\- No, no. Tiene razón. Es muy temprano para empezar a hablar de tortugas. -Laurens suspiró – Además, es un tema amplio e interesante, no querría dejar esta conversación a medias cuando lleguen las papas.

Hamilton rió suavemente. Se rascó la incipiente barba candado y pasó su mano por su cabello atado.

\- No, supongo que no -coincidió.

Siguieron caminando por en medio del parque ignorando los senderos que serpenteaban uniendo los edificios del campus sin llevar cuenta del tiempo. Conversaban casualmente sobre la vida en Manhattan: el clima, el metro, dónde comprar y dónde no. Era un pequeñísimo resumen de datos para el recién llegado. Eventualmente llegaron al portón de entrada.

La Revolución era un bar estratégicamente situado cerca de King’s College, siempre recibía alumnos que preferían la limitada variedad de pizzas antes que el buffet de la Universidad, o simplemente que tenían ganas de salir del campus sin alejarse demasiado. Como las clases no habían comenzado aún no estaba lleno. Tres o cuatro grupos de clientes de no más de tres personas ocupaban unas cuantas mesas y la barra. El bartender saludó contento pero sin desconcentrarse de su tarea en la barra a los cuatro jóvenes, de los cuales tres ya eran habitué

\- ¡Herc, Lafayette, John! Ya comenzaba a pensar que nunca volverían. Tres cervezas y papas fritas, ¿verdad?

\- Agrégale a eso una pizza y… tu, Alexander ¿qué tomas? -preguntó Hercules.

\- Otra cerveza estará bien.

\- Y una cerveza más. – confirmó el cantinero. Cuando terminó de fajinar los vasos que le quedaban, desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina para preparar el pedido.

El grupo se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana con dos sillones de dos cuerpos. Laf y Hercules a un lado, John y Alexander en el otro.

\- Les juro, este hombre me conoce mejor que mi padre.

\- John, eso no es un logro, además papas es lo que pides siempre -dijo Lafayette mientras revisaba el menú que estaba sobre la mesa aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria.

\- Si, puede ser.

La voz de John Laurens fue casi un susurro. Hubo un silencio no muy largo, pero que a Alexander se le antojó eterno. El silencio no le gustaba, a menos que estuviera leyendo o escribiendo. Quería hablar de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

\- El lunes daré un discurso con el gobernador Washington.

Las palabras salieron abarrotadas una sobre la otra. Hercules y John lo miraron incrédulos. Laf ya lo sabía, lo había oído durante la inscripción.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Hercules, rompiendo el breve silencio.

\- Quieren que hable sobre los beneficios de la beca, pero…

Alexander no pudo terminar de hablar. Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la comida. Las cuatro cervezas sobre la mesa, la pizza en medio, y justo en frente de John un plato lleno de papas fritas.

\- Oh, mierda… le quedaron pedazos de carne. -dijo por lo bajo John, pero Lafayette lo escuchó.

\- Étrange, Paul sabe que no comes carne. ¿Quieres que le digamos que cambie el plato?

\- No, no. Ya está cocinada y es muy poca. Seguro se le pasó, le sacaré lo que pueda.

Así que Laurens era vegetariano. Hamilton no paraba de sorprenderse. Verdaderamente parecía que el joven no encajaba para nada en el grupo, pero no quería ser prejuicioso.

Alex pensó que de nuevo se sumirían en silencio, esta vez para dar lugar al almuerzo, pero mientras John escarbaba con un tenedor la montaña de papas en busca de los pedacitos de carne, habló:

\- Decías del discurso de Washington…

Lo miraba interesado cada tanto, pero sin distraerse demasiado de su tarea.

\- Si, el discurso. -Alexander se sonrojó solo un poco y tomó un largo trago de cerveza para humedecer la garganta, que hasta entonces se le había secado. -La verdad es que no estoy seguro de qué escribiré. Cuando me informaron que debía hacer esto recibí un mail contando las intenciones de la beca, las cuales me parecen muy nobles. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en cuales son las intenciones del gobernador Washington, ni en cuales son las intenciones de King’s College.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Hercules. Hamilton suspiró.

\- La idea de la beca es utilizar fondos públicos para facilitar el acceso de las personas menos pudientes a las universidades, o al menos eso es lo que dicen. Investigué un poco sobre el gobernador y llegué a la conclusión de que probablemente haya un plan más grande detrás de todo ésto. Las universidades aquí son todas privadas en algún punto ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué el estado de Nueva York querría ponerse a los hombros el pago de las becas, si las universidades tienen su propio sistema económico interno? Y no estoy hablando solo de King’s College. Este es un país que toma orgullo en ser llamado “la tierra de las oportunidades”, pero los estudiantes universitarios no tienen oportunidad: si no tienes dinero, no puedes entrar. Te debes endeudar. Si te endeudas, debes pagar, y para pagar debes trabajar. Hasta ahí todo suena lógico. La otra cara de la moneda son las empresas que crean puestos de trabajo. Habiendo miles de aplicantes a miles de puestos, las empresas pueden elegir cuanto pagar y como tratar a sus empleados. Al final del día, quien tiene sobre su cabeza una deuda tan monstruosa como la universitaria, a una edad tan joven, no tiene opción más que aceptar. Probablemente no uno, sino tantos trabajos como sea necesario, en las condiciones que sea. No hay libertad si no hay opciones sobre las que elegir… bueno, si se puede elegir… elegir no ir a la universidad. Quienes deseen una educación universitaria deberían someterse a un juego despiadado cuyas reglas son impuestas por empleadores que poco valor le dan a sus empleados; por el contrario, siendo tantos los estudiantes desesperados buscando trabajo, siempre habrá uno esperando en la fila. Son reemplazables.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Hercules parecía especialmente molesto con lo que estaba escuchando. No molesto con Hamilton, sino simplemente molesto.

\- Es un juego de esclavitud moderna. -intervino John casi sin darse cuenta, mientras miraba a Alexander como si fuera lo único en la habitación, como si hubiese habido en su lugar una revelación. El sonido de sus propias palabras al salir de su boca lo sorprendieron, no creyó estar hablando en voz alta. Hamilton lo miró con brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¡Exacto! Aún no he terminado de elaborar bien la idea, pero debe haber aún más condicionantes de los que alcancé a pensar. Más y más puertas cerradas en la vida de los estudiantes que les impiden obtener la educación que desean, cuyas llaves estan en manos, no de los académicos, sino de los dueños de cada una de las universidades privadas de este país.

\- ¿Pero esto qué tiene que ver con el supuesto plan de Washington? – dijo Lafayette, sumamente interesado en ver hacia donde quería llegar Alexander con todo ésto.

\- Washington debe saber que como gobernador de Nueva York poco puede hacer, excepto desmantelar una porción elemental del esquema: la deuda estudiantil. Mientras más jóvenes apliquen para la beca y la obtengan, menos habrá atrasando sus estudios o simplemente eligiendo no hacerlos. A largo plazo, los empleadores deberían empezar a ver decrecer el número de aplicantes, por lo que se verían obligados a mejorar las condiciones de trabajo. Y mientras más egresados haya gracias a las becas, más profesionales estarían en deuda moral con el estado. Incluso se podría pronosticar un aumento en el trabajo voluntario. ¡Todos se verían beneficiados!

\- Excepto los dueños de las universidades. -concluyó Laurens

\- Si las universidades seguirían recibiendo dinero, sólo que esta vez desde el estado. -Hercules se esforzaba por seguir la idea.

\- Hercules, piénsalo. Mientrás más y más dinero reciban las universidades privadas por parte del estado. ¿Qué tanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que esas mismas universidades pasen a considerarse públicas? Una vez que el estado haya logrado financiarlas por completo, ¿qué sentido tendría para los dueños? Ya no podrían obtener ganancias si todo esta obligado a distribuirse exclusivamente para la universidad, sin que ellos puedan quedarse con nada. – explicó Laurens, teñida su voz de emoción.

\- ¡Tal cual! -dijo Hamilton mirando a Hercules y Lafayette con los ojos bien abiertos, antes de voltearse para dirigirse a John- Laurens, me agradas mucho.

Laurens desarmó un poco la postura que había construido al dejarse llevar por la conversación, inhibido por el comentario de Hamilton, quizá incluso un poco sonrojado. Alexander continuó.

\- Al pensar en el discurso debo ser muy cuidadoso. Si doy a entender que las intenciones de la beca de Washington son éstas, podría revelar el plan ante los dueños de la universidad. Podrían ponerse en contra de la beca, cerrar programas, no permitir la intervención del gobernador. Si así sucede, todos los alumnos beneficiados por las anteriores perderían esa valiosa ayuda.

\- Entonces no digas nada, da las gracias, comenta sobre lo bonito que es el clima en Manhattan. -propuso Mulligan. Hamilton rió solo un poco, miró su vaso y le dio un mordisco a su porción de pizza. Pensó en la respuesta.

\- No puedo hacer eso -dijo al fin-. Necesito que Washington de alguna forma escuche esto, que sepa las conclusiones a las que llegué. No puedo asegurar si volveré a tener la oportunidad de llegar a él, tampoco sé si tiene intenciones de hablar conmigo más allá de las presentaciones formales. Si le demuestro que he esbozado su plan solo, puede que desee hablar conmigo, aunque sea para callarme.

\- ¿Y si habla contigo? ¿Y si lo logras? -Lafayette estaba encantado con el giro que había tomado la conversación, estaba ansioso por escuchar el desenlace.

\- No lo sé.

Como un freno repentino, los tres oyentes levantaron la mirada hacia Hamilton. Eso no podía ser todo, exponer el problema y hacerlo propio sin un objetivo, sin un paso dos.

\- Lafayette, sé que tu lo entenderás. ¿No sería conveniente tener al gobernador Washington a mi lado? ¿Para qué? No sé, pero cuando emerja la ocasión, estaré preparado y armado con un contacto imbatible.

\- Es un plan ambicioso, sin duda. Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Puedes dar cualquier discurso y aun así no ganar el favor del gobernador nunca. -dijo Lafayette.

\- Pues no voy a quedarme sin intentarlo.

De alguna manera esa fue la palabra final. Alexander expuso y cerró su caso y todavía había pizza en la mesa. Un silencio que esta vez no le incomodó se instaló entre los comensales. Hercules procesaba lo que había oído entre tragos cortos de cerveza, el francés miraba por turnos a Laurens y a Alexander. Este último ya había dirigido toda su atención a terminar de comer, pero el semblante de John era expectante y ansioso.

 

Lafayette conocía a John Laurens desde hacía cuatro años, cuando aún ninguno de los dos había comenzado la universidad. El padre de John, Henry Laurens, era un hombre influyente de mucho dinero, y la familia Lafayette tenía conexiones con casi cualquier persona en América y Europa que se preciara de un poco de poder. Los jóvenes no tardaron en entablar amistad cuando la suerte quiso que se conocieran, cosa que ocurriría tarde o temprano. Durante esos años Laf había sido un confidente como ningún otro para John y un necesario apoyo. Laurens respiraba con un poco más de libertad cuando Lafayette andaba cerca, seguro de que allí estaría para contenerlo y animarlo si fuera necesario. El francés venía de una familia con reglas mucho más permisivas y disfrutaba de compartir esa libertad, incluso abogar por ella allí donde veía que no existía. Con una lengua convincente y un carisma encantador era imposible decirle que no, pero ante Henry Laurens Lafayette guardaba sus palabras. No porque le faltaran cosas que decir, sino por respeto al deseo de John, quien le había confiado secretos bajo la condición de callarlos ante Henry. 

Pronto al dúo se sumó Hercules, el cual supo ganarse también esa confianza que Laurens otorgaba con tanto recelo. Ambos se habían tomado el tiempo y la paciencia de llegar a conocer a John. Ambos conocieron luego de arduo trabajo las cosas que éste guardaba dentro de su corazón. Heridas demasiado dolorosas.

Alexander Hamilton era un recién llegado, un forastero, poco sabían de él. Y aún así, Laf se dejó impresionar. No por su mente privilegiada ni por su elocuencia (no era la primer persona en exhibir ante él una peculiar inteligencia) sino porque Laurens no podía apartar su mirada llena de interés y curiosidad del caribeño. Lafayette observaba a su amigo con sumo deleite. John abriría la boca en cualquier momento y moría de ganas de saber lo que diría… lo iba a permitir, pero no lo hizo.

Laurens sintió una patada suave en su pierna bajo la mesa. Lafayette. Lo miró de soslayo, iba a decir algo pero interpretó correctamente el golpe de su amigo y decidió callar.

\- Mon ami, si me disculpan, voy a robar la atención de John un momento.

\- No hay problema -dijo Alexander, levantándose para que Laurens pudiera salir cómodo de su lugar. Mulligan hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que tampoco se molestaba.

John terminó de llevarse a la boca la papita que había dejado a medias y fue tras Lafayette rumbo a la salida del bar.

 

Alexander no quería entrometerse en cualquiera sea el asunto que los había apartado del grupo. No comentó nada y se dedicó a terminar su comida. En su mente se paseaban algunas ideas sobre el discurso, luego de decirlas en voz alta podía visualizarlas mejor, pero aún asi faltaba bastante para que quedara conforme y en soledad solo tardaría más. Deseó poder pedirle a sus nuevos conocidos que siguieran siendo oído para sus ideas, pero no quería abusar de las hospitalidades.

Durante los minutos en los que Lafayette y Laurens desaparecieron, Hamilton permitió que un pensamiento se le escapara y diera vueltas hasta que lo pudo atrapar y desenmarañar: iba a necesitar ayuda, y quería la ayuda de John Laurens. Quizás había sido la acertada observación que John hizo durante la conversación o como había sabido terminar de explicar las posibles implicancias de la beca, o tal vez fue la emoción que encerraban esos ojos color dorado cuando lo escuchaban hablar.

\- ¿Así que un discurso para Washington? -la pregunta de Hercules lo bajó del tren de sus pensamientos.

\- Eh… sí. A lo mejor debería callarme un poco. Existe la posibilidad de que esto sea solo un delirio mío. -Alexander rió un poco de su propio comentario para restarse seriedad, pero Mulligan no acompaño esa risa. Por el contrario, lo miró fijo y serio.

\- Hamilton, escucha. No voy a poner más cartas sobre la mesa que estas, no por ahora al menos, y sólo lo hago porque me estas cayendo bien. Has con esta información lo que consideres mejor.

Alexander sintió un nudo en la garganta, temió haber cometido un error. Las mil maneras en que podía acabar mal esta conversación inundaron su mente en un segundo. Vio todo arruinarse de repente. Podía haber hablando frente a quien no convenía, podía haber herido alguna susceptibilidad, podía haber revelado un plan que no debía ser revelado, podía haber expuesto a las personas incorrectas. Había abierto la boca frente a desconocidos, podrían ser detractores de Washington, podrían ser parte de alguna revuelta de estudiantes. La repentina paranoía se instaló como un fugaz pánico en el pecho de Alex, todo en el espacio de un respiro.

\- Vas por buen camino, no presumo saber los planes de Washington en sumo detalle, pero lo que dices coincide con lo que se escucha por los pasillos. -dijo Hercules en un susurro. Hamilton sintió su corazón volver a latir. -Solo no andes diciéndoselo a cualquiera que se te cruza.

\- ¿Cómo sabes esto?

\- Soy futuro periodista de investigación – contestó Mulligan orgulloso para luego callar y fingir que no había dicho nada. De todas formas no hubiera podido decir nada más, porque Lafayette y Laurens se acercaban para volver a tomar sus puestos en la mesa. Una vez que se hubieron acomodado la conversación tomó un giro mucho más casual y desenfadado, sin demasiados tintes políticos. Siguieron charlando sobre la vida en King’s College hasta que la comida y bebida se agotaron.

El resto del día se presentaba tranquilo. Alexander debía conseguir ese par de cosas que necesitaba para instalarse completamente y luego descansaría, o sea, adelantaría la lectura de algún libro. El cuarteto se despidió de Paul al pagar la cuenta y volvieron caminando al campus.  Laf, John y Hercules se despidieron de Alex en la puerta de la residencia y continuaron camino al estacionamiento. Ninguno de ellos vivía dentro del campus.

Alexander Hamilton se enfrentó a la soledad de la habitación, no quedaba mucho por hacer. Tal vez la mejor opción era darse un baño para sacarse la modorra del viaje, aunque fuera sin shampoo. La bolsa de ropa que había apartado Lafayette seguía ahí. Desde luego no la iba a tirar a la basura, a partir de ahora esa era la bolsa de “ropa que no puedo usar frente a Lafayette”. Apartó un conjunto limpio y se dirigió a la ducha.

Agradeció el agua caliente y con buena presión de la residencia. Necesitaba refrescarse. Se secó el cuerpo con una toalla y luego usó esa misma para envolver su cabello largo en un turbante. Tomó su celular y chequeo los mensajes. No tenía ninguno. Tampoco tenía nadie a quien contarle sobre su día, sobre la gente que acababa de conocer o sobre las cosas que debía terminar de hacer. Dejó caer el celular sobre el colchón y el rebote mandó por los aires un pequeño papel que cayó lentamente de nuevo a donde estaba. Alexander no lo había visto antes. Lo tomó con curiosidad.

En el pequeño pedazo arrancado de hoja cuadriculada, escritos con una cursiva rápida pero legible, estaban los nombres de John, Hercules y Lafayette, cada uno con un número telefónico al lado. En el reverso decía: “Por si necesitas algo :). J. L.”. Hamilton se encontró a si mismo sonriéndole al papel. Sólo quedaba la segunda mitad del día por delante, pero la habitación ya no se veía tan abismal y él no se sentía tan solo.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Hijos de la Libertad se van de fiesta, lo mejor de lo mejor en Manhattan! Alexander se queda en la residencia a la espera de que algo ocurra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que se abalancen a mi garganta, tengan en cuenta: son jóvenes universitarios de unos 20 años aprox. Tienen derecho a disfrutar y hacer estupideces. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy universitaria y tengo aprox 20. Se de qué hablo jaja  
> De sus kudos, comentarios y criticas vive este fic! no se queden sin hacernos oir su voz!
> 
> -Lulee

2

John Laurens llegó a su departamento en Harlem relativamente temprano. Aún quedaban algunas cajas vacías que debía llenar con los libros de Derecho y viejos apuntes, pero en verdad no tenía ganas ni de mirarlos. Dejó su abrigo y la mochila sobre la mesa, que estaba llena de otros apuntes muy diferentes. Los de biología.

Junto a la pared con los grandes ventanales habían unos ocho metros cuadrados dedicados al hábitat de dos tortugas, una Murray de río y una común terrestre. Ambos estaban iluminados por lámparas de calor debidamente dispuestas para mantener contentos a ambos reptiles. John buscó en la heladera de la cocina un recipiente con fruta previamente cortada, robó un pedazo de frutilla y se lo comió antes de llenar el pequeño platito de la tortuga terrestre con una selección variada de frutitas

\- No te atragantes, Queso. Come despacio -le dijo a su mascota plenamente consciente de que la tortuga no lo entendía.

En otro recipiente, esta vez tapado tenía una asquerosísima mezcla de gusanos, insectos y pescados pequeños. Con una cuchara grande tomó una buena porción y la arrojó a la pecera de la Murray, que nadando velozmente lo devoró en un instante. Era tan fascinante como cualquier otra tortuga, pero John no podía evitar sentir que no había química entre ellos.

Queso era su compañera desde el inicio de secundaria. La había hallado con el caparazón roto y una pata en pésimas condiciones en el campo de su padre en Carolina del Sur, probablemente la había atacado un perro. El joven primogénito de la familia Laurens llegó a la casa con el animal en sus manos y urgencia en su mirada, pidiendo por favor que alguien lo acompañara a una veterinaria donde revisarlo. Sus hermanos menores abrieron los ojos con fascinación al ver la cara arrugada y apacible de Queso, pero Henry Laurens solo la miró con asco

\- Si quieres hacerte cargo de esa tortuga, está bien. Pero es tu responsabilidad. Yo no dirijo una caridad para animales desamparados. Pídele a uno de los criados que te lleve al centro.

John no era fanático de pedirle cosas a los criados, mucho menos si no estaba dentro de las actividades por las cuales habían sido contratados, pero su padre no dejaba de pedirles “favores” muy alejados de sus tareas formales. Así que avergonzado y encogido sobre el animalito se acercó a uno de los choferes y le preguntó si no le molestaba acompañarlo hasta el centro, prometiendo que sería solo un momento. Todos los empleados en la estancia conocían a John y lo adoraban desde bebé, siempre había sido un niño pequeño y suave en contraste con Henry. Y jamás había tratado mal o con capricho a ninguno de ellos. Por supuesto aceptó y John corrió a buscar sus ahorros en su habitación.

En la veterinaria le vendaron la pata y cerraron la grieta en el caparazón con fibra de vidrio. Lo enviaron a casa con un antibiótico y comida. Queso y John se volvieron inseparables. Nada extraño, solo un chico y su tortuga.

John siempre se encargaba de que Queso estuviera cómoda: si correspondía un metro por un metro para el hábitat, el preparaba el doble; siempre le preparaba la comida con sus frutas favoritas, independientemente del precio; si Queso quería salir a dar vueltas por el departamento sólo tenía que golpear un par de veces el vidrio para que John la depositara suavemente en el piso.

Por otro lado la Murray era una inquilina temporal, algo así como un favor a cambio de otro.

Henry jamás hubiera accedido a que John cambiara de carrera, aún menos siendo que Leyes era el plan que había trazado para su hijo desde que nació. El día que éste se presentó en su oficina nervioso y temblando para contarle que había abandonado el doctorado casi ocurría un cataclismo, pero John conocía a su padre y había llevado un as bajo la manga. Alexander Garden era un prestigioso biólogo egresado de King’s College para el cual John había estado trabajando ocasionalmente a escondidas de su padre. Garden le había encargado la revisión de un estudio sobre reptiles acuáticos y había quedado fascinado por la facilidad de Laurens para la ciencia. Cuando decidió presentarse ante su padre le pidió a Garden un favor: que intercediera por él ante Henry para convencerlo de permitirle estudiar Biología. Alexander Garden accedió luego de escuchar en profundidad la historia de vida de John. Cuando atravesó la puerta de la oficina para exponer la genialidad de su pupilo, Henry Laurens no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar de mala gana. El único dolor que le quedaba a John era saber que si antes su padre lo presionaba y manipulaba, ahora solo empeoraría. Pero aún así fue un alivio como ningún otro hasta el momento el poder desembarazarse de las expectativas que habían puesto en él como futuro abogado.

Durante ese verano había estado estudiando para el primer año de su nueva carrera, y como ese logro era en parte gracias a Alexander Garden, había accedido a cuidar a la tortuga Murray del biólogo hasta que éste volviera de un viaje de estudios muy importante. A diferencia de Queso, esta tortuga no tenía la más remota intención de entablar amistad con nada ni nadie, mucho menos con John, que luego de intentar todo lo que estaba a su alcance se rindió. No tenía sentido forzar la relación con un animal que de todos modos se iría en algunos meses.

Pasó la tarde estudiando, interrumpiéndose una o dos veces para comer alguna fruta y continuar. Si bien por la mañana había estado particularmente de buen humor, llegar a su departamento bajaba sus ánimos. Por suerte el apunte de biología era interesante y lo mantenía distraído. Al menos por el momento. Cuando ya había agotado sus ganas de estudiar se vio obligado a dejar el libro a un lado y casi por inercia tomó su celular. Abrió Instagram solo para ver si Lafayette había subido algo en las últimas horas. Obviamente si. A sus casi seiscientos mil seguidores les encantaba ver todo lo que Lafayette tenía para mostrar, en este caso una merienda variadísima en el balcón de lo que Laurens reconoció como el penthouse en Manhattan. El horizonte de la ciudad cortaba contra el atardecer anaranjado y lila. Deseó estar ahí con su mejor amigo. Tocó para escribir un comentario.

“Presumido”.

Al instante apareció en la pantalla una notificación: Laf le había dado “me gusta” a su comentario. Dos segundos más y entró un mensaje.

“Acabamos de acordar con las hermanas Schuyler y Herc para ir a cenar. Quieres venir?”.

John cerró el chat con Laf y abrió el grupal donde estaban todos. Lo había silenciado mientras que estudiaba para no distraerse. Ahí estaba expuesto todo el plan. Escribió.

“Cuenten conmigo!”

Excelente excusa para salir de allí. No había momento mas atesorado para Laurens como las noches en las que salía con sus amigos, independientemente de lo que hicieran, cada noche era diferente. Corrió a darse un baño, alimentó a las tortugas y bajó las escaleras a esperar a Lafayette. El aire era cálido y apenas húmedo, en el cielo aparecían las primeras estrellas y el naranja del sol ya casi era imperceptible. Respiró esa brisa de ciudad y agradeció lo diferente que era a la de su estancia en Carolina del Sur. Sonreía solo cuando sintió el celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Un número desconocido.

“Muchas gracias por la ayuda hoy, y gracias por anotarme los teléfonos! Me había olvidado de pedírselos”

¿Hamilton? Sin duda era él, pero no esperaba recibir un mensaje suyo. Antes de contestar agendó su número.

“No hay por qué! No dudes en avisarnos si necesitas algo.”

No sabía que más decirle, era sólo un mensaje de agradecimiento. No se prestaba a continuar la conversación, así que no lo hizo. Estaba distraído con eso cuando sonó la bocina del Romeo de Lafayette. Hercules ya estaba sentado en el lugar del copiloto y había dos chicas más en el asiento trasero.

\- Mon ami, allons! – le gritó Laf desde la ventanilla. Laurens dio un salto desde los últimos escalones hasta la acera.

\- Bonne nuit, Laf. -dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera -¡Buenas noches!

\- ¡Hola, Jackie! -contestaron las dos mujeres sentadas junto a él.

Eliza Schuyler era una hermosa joven apenas más grande que los tres varones, les llevaba dos años aproximadamente. Tenía su largo cabello negro y lacio suelto enmarcando su rostro blanco, amable y delicado. Era la segunda hija mayor del adinerado matrimonio Schuyler y la única de sus hermanas que era adoptada. A su lado la otra chica, ésta muchísimo más pequeña de cuerpo, morena y muy ruluda, son las puntas de su pelo negro teñidas de un color que Laurens no reconoció como el último con el que la vio. Estaba bellamente maquillada y se la veía refrescantemente juvenil. Peggy Schuyler era la más joven del clan y este año cursaría su primer año en King’s College.

\- ¿Dónde está Angelica? -preguntó Laurens.

\- Dijo que se nos uniría más tarde, ahora debe estar trabajando -contestó Hercules

Angelica era la mayor y la más intimidante de las hermanas, ya se había recibido con honores como Abogada a finales del año pasado y sólo en el espacio de un verano se había construido un nombre en el mundo del derecho. Ya era miembro de un buffet de abogados de renombre y a sus manos llegaban los casos más intensos de Nueva York.

\- ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

\- A mi departamento, y luego al techo más caro de Nueva York. -anunció Lafayette.

\- Pensé que tu departamento era el techo más caro de Nueva York -dijo y rió Eliza.

\- ¡No todavía, mademoiselle.

Todos reían y Laurens apenas podía recordar lo pesado que se sentía el aire en la soledad de su estudio. Allí sentados en el auto, rodeado de más amigos de los que había creído posible en algún momento, John estaba tranquilo y feliz, contento de haber elegido vivir.

 

La caravana llegó al edificio frente al Central Park donde los esperaba un ballet. Bajaron todos del auto entre risas y chistes, Lafayette le entregó las llaves al empleado y dejó el Alfa Romeo en sus manos. Lo vieron desaparecer en la esquina sin preocuparse, sabiendo que lo encontrarían estacionado en la cochera ni bien lo necesitaran. El lobby estaba decorado en dorados y rojos pero con un toque moderno de muy buen gusto. El guardia y el recepcionista saludaron con entusiasmo a Laf y el resto mientras se registraban por políticas de seguridad, todos eran caras conocidas a estas alturas. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el último piso, un departamento doble completamente propiedad de la familia Lafayette.

El lugar era enorme. Los ventanales llegaban hasta el segundo piso y el principal tenía vista a todo el Downtown, arriba desde las habitaciones se podía ver la primer mitad del Central Park y la entrada del MET. La ciudad iluminada ofrecía la más bella postal. Las puerta-ventana al balcón del primer piso estaban abiertas dejando que los últimos aires estivales refrescaran la casa y sus invitados. El televisor gigante y el sistema de sonido ocupaban casi toda la pared junto a las ventanas, el living era prácticamente una sala de esparcimiento y entretenimiento con sillones curvos y luces de diseño preparado para recibir a mucha más gente de la que ahora estaba presente. En el fondo, separando la cocina y el comedor, había una barra llena de botellas y copas de diferentes tipos. Todos pasaron y se sentaron cómodamente en donde más les placía.

Lafayette trajo de la cocina una botella y cinco copas.

\- ¿No es temprano para empezar a beber? No tenemos nada en el estómago -dijo Laurens a pesar de que ya recibía su copa y esperaba a que Lafayette la llenara. Estaba sentado en el piso, ubicado entre las piernas de Peggy, sentada en el sillón. Ella jugaba con sus rulos, haciendo pequeñas trencitas.

\- Es para predisponer el humor, mon ami -contestó Laf mientras continuaba sirviendo las copas de los demás.

\- Yo estoy de humor, pero no voy a negarte un trago, Laffy Taffy -dijo Peggy riendo. Abandonó el peinado de John para dar un corto trago al vino blanco, luego lo dejó sobre la mesita y continuó.

Esperaron a Angelica entre vino y risa. Había mucho para hacer en la casa de Lafayette, pero no querían agotar la noche tan rápido, todavía quedaba ir a cenar. Mulligan divertía a sus amigos con anécdotas amorosas que a cualquiera hubiera avergonzado siquiera mencionar, algunas incluso llegaron a incomodar a Eliza, no porque ella fuera pudorosa ni mucho menos, sino porque su hermana menor estaba allí presente. Peggy no paraba de reír de las ocurrencias del grupo, a veces tanto que jalaba demasiado fuerte el cabello de John y este se quejaba. Por alguna razón, eso solo causaba más risas. El alcohol había cumplido su propósito y todos estaban entrando en ese estado de leve pero feliz intoxicación. Solo los interrumpió el llamado del intercomunicador junto a la puerta. Laf se levantó a contestar. En cuestión de minutos la puerta de entrada se abrió para dar paso a la invitada que faltaba.

Angelica Schuyler era la mayor de las hermanas, estaba vestida con un traje color durazno que resaltaba su piel oscura, su cabello estaba prolijamente atado en una coleta alta que dejaba caer sus pequeños y abundantes rizos. Sus tacos altos le sumaban unos seis centímetros a su metro setenta. Era imponente en su actitud, una mujer con la cual no te gustaría tener un problema.

\- ¡Angelica! -saludaron al unísono las otras dos Schuyler. Eliza se levantó para abrazarla y guiarla hasta el resto del grupo.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el día? -le preguntó.

\- ¡Eso Ange! ¿A que empresario deshonroso destronamos hoy? -gritó Mulligan desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- Mal que me pese, ninguno -contestó Angelica mientras se soltaba el cabello. -Estuve en la oficina hasta tarde ordenando el papeleo del último caso y revisando el trabajo de algunas pasantes. Cada vez somos más abogadas en la firma y no quiero que eso cambie porque algún cerdo se le ocurra decir: “Es una pérdida de tiempo organizar a las pasantes”. Ordenaré yo misma lo que sea necesario para que esas chicas tengan mi oportunidad.

\- ¡Así se habla, hermana! -festejó Peggy y John largó un “Auch” más fuerte de lo necesario para hacerle saber a la joven Schuyler que su cabello seguía en sus manos. -Perdón, Jackie.

Lafayette sirvió a la recién llegada una copa y ésta se la negó.

\- ¿Vamos a ir en auto? ¿Alguno de ustedes tuvo la prudencia de no beber?

\- Pas du tout, Ange! La noche es demasiado hermosa, vamos a ir caminando.

\- ¿Hasta Tribeca? Necesitamos tomar al menos un metro -dijo Angelica luego de calcular las distancias.

\- Entonces tomamos un metro. Los autos ya están en la cochera, y nosotros ya estamos picados de vino.

\- En ese caso… -susurró Ange- Eliza, ¿trajiste mis zapatos?

En el chat grupal Angelica le había pedido a su hermana que por las dudas llevara un par de zapatos más cómodos, así podría quitarse los tacos que había usado todo el día en el trabajo. Las hermanas Schuyler vivían todas juntas en un departamento en Upper West Side, así que no era molestia hacer ese favor. Además, Eliza y Angelica eran como carne y uña. Justo en ese momento Eliza estaba concentrada en su celular, pero la oyó y levantó en los aires un par de zapatos bajos sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

\- Gracias -dijo la mayor con una voz cantarina mientras se sentaba a su lado para cambiar el calzado. Una vez que estuvo lista aceptó la copa de vino que Lafayette todavía sostenía. Ahora estaban todos.

No dejaron pasar mucho más tiempo. Para cuando se levantaron dispuestos a ir a cenar Peggy y Lafayette estaban sosteniéndose mutuamente para no caer de la risa mientras intercambiaban chismes sobre gente que el resto no conocía -probablemente algún famoso de Internet. Laurens tenía su cabello lleno de trenzas dispersas que se unían al resto de sus rizos adentro de la coleta, ahora atada de forma más prolija por las manos expertas de Peggy, iba charlando sobre nimiedades con Eliza. Hercules escuchaba atento los detalles de un caso que Angelica había cerrado con éxito hacía poco. En ese estado jovial salieron del edificio a las calles de Manhattan hacia a la entrada de la línea 4 en dirección Downtown.

 

Había una mesa ya preparada para ellos en el lounge. Las butacas blancas tenían luz propia y cambiaban de color suavemente, la música y el bullicio inundaban el ambiente haciendo necesario alzar la voz para hablar. Habían ordenado alitas de pollo picantes para todos y nachos con guacamole para John.

\- ¿No les parece ridículo? -dijo Angelica con una alita llena de salsa en la mano- son las mismas malditas alitas que comeríamos en un KFC, pero aquí vienen en un bello emplatado y el triple del precio.

Eso no la detuvo de comerse esa pieza y varias más.

\- El emplatado es fundamental -explicó Eliza- ¿O crees que Lafayette subiría a Instagram una foto de un balde de KFC?

\- Incroyable, los invito a comer al techo con mejor vista de Tribeca ¿y se burlan de mi Instagram? -Dijo Lafayette fingiendo ofensa.

\- Te tienen celos, Laffy -agregó Peggy quien recién tragaba una alita. -Jacky, quita tus manos de mi salsa.

A pesar de que lo descubrió hundiendo su nacho en la salsa picante in fraganti, la miró a los ojos y se llevó el nacho a la boca en claro gesto desafiante.

\- ¡Atrevido! -exclamó e intento hundir su propia pieza de pollo en el guacamole. Laurens la detuvo como pudo, pero ella seguía forcejeando.

\- ¡No, no, NO! ¡Peggy, basta! ¡Vas a llenar el guacamole de pollo!

\- Hágase la paz, amigos -intervino Hercules- La señorita fue víctima de un robo -Peggy miró triunfante a John -pero el caballero no come carne. El veredicto, Su Señoría Schuyler -dijo dándole pie a Angelica.

\- Señor John Laurens, se lo encuentra culpable. Su castigo es permitirle a Margaret Schuyler una porción de su guacamole… -John estaba a punto de protestar- …con una cuchara. Se cierra la sesión.

Angelica golpeó la mesa con la mano como si fuera el martillo de un juez. Todos rieron, incluido John que obedeció sin queja su castigo. Peggy quitó una generosa cucharada de guacamole del plato de Laurens y la colocó en una alita. La comió mirándolo fijo y exagerando el placer en una caricatura triunfante. John fingió también exageradamente secar sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Se hizo justicia! -exclamó Laf.

Siguieron comiendo y riendo, dejando que las cervezas que habían ordenado fueran nublando la razón. A Eliza ya no le importaba el tenor de la conversación, Hercules no escatimaba en detalles en sus anécdotas, Angelica interrumpía cada vez que a su amigo se le escapaba un comentario misógino, y el resto disfrutaba la dinámica deleitados. El camarero iba y venía con órdenes de alitas, nachos y latas de cerveza. Ya no quedaban muchos escrúpulos.

\- …pero la verdadera novedad es -Lafayette hizo una pausa para generar expectativa- Alexander Hamilton, la recién llegada joya del caribe.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, a la espera de que Lafayette continuara pero no lo hacía. En cambio miró a John y sonrió. Todos lo notaron y viraron la mirada hacia él. De repente, John Laurens se sintió demasiado observado.

\- John tiene una opinión. -anunció Laf.

\- Tengo una opinión de Hamilton como tengo una opinión sobre cualquier cosa – se defendió rápidamente. No entendía a que quería llegar su amigo y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, por lo menos no de _esa_ atención. Hercules tomó la palabra.

\- El chico es un poco entrometido -comentó, pero no sonó como una crítica. Más bien sonó como un agregado de información vital para que el resto, John incluido, entendieran a que iba Laf. Eliza reaccionó al instante.

\- Jackie, acaso… -dijo sin poder contener un poco de sorpresa.

\- Tampoco es tan entrometido, solo hizo una pregunta. Me preguntó por la carrera -explicó John, sin levantar la mirada.

\- Y luego preguntó por los documentales, y luego por las tortugas… - agregó Lafayette como quien no quería la cosa. Peggy abría los ojos en sorpresa intercambiando la mirada a cada segundo entre John y Laf.

\- Estaba siendo amable, eso es todo. A ustedes también les preguntó cosas. Está solo, acaba de llegar, quería hablar, hacer amigos, ¿por qué tienen que hacer un mundo de esto? -John de a poco vislumbraba a donde iba esto, y si bien estaba poniéndose incómodo, entendía la actitud de sus amigos y no la censuraba. Después de todo el alcohol los había dejado a todos sueltos de lengua y eso lo incluía a él.

\- Pues… en mi opinión… -dijo Mulligan- eras tú quien iba a hacer de Hamilton un mundo si el caribeño seguía hablando.

John abrió la boca para protestar, pero Eliza habló primero.

\- Un momento, están hablando de este Hamilton y nosotras no tenemos idea de quién es. Póngannos en contexto.

\- Es verdad, suelten la información -coincidió Angelica con su hermana, para alivio de Laurens.

Lafayette, siendo el enviado oficial de King’s College a recibirlo, relató la historia. Las hermanas Schuyler escucharon atentas a la descripción que el francés daba del recién llegado. Narró todo desde el aeropuerto, la inscripción, la llegada a la residencia, el bar y el discurso para Washington. Esta última parte dejó especialmente interesadas a las oyentes, sobre todo a Angelica. Peggy, por otro lado, había rescatado un aspecto totalmente diferente.

\- ¿Fue allí que Jackie le hizo ojitos a Hamilton? -preguntó sin escrúpulos. John se ahogó un poco en su trago de cerveza.

\- Exactamente ahí -afirmó Lafayette.

\- Un momento, Laf. No entiendo -protestó John -. Primero, yo no le hice ojitos a nadie, estaba exponiendo una idea muy buena y yo adherí a ella, ese es mi único crimen. Y segundo, en el momento en el que quise hablar con él me apartaste y me detuviste. Me dijiste que era demasiado pronto para involucrarme en nada que Hamilton quisiera hacer. ¿Por qué fue eso?

Había un tono de reproche en el tono de Laurens que dio a entender a Lafayette que estaba molesto por la interrupción desde hacia rato. El grupo ahora esperaba la respuesta de Laf.

\- Porque es cierto, porque te conozco y porque por muy bien que nos haya caído, no conocemos a Alexander -sus palabras sonaron finales, pero John no daba por terminado el asunto.

\- En ese caso ¿para qué sacas el tema ahora?

Un leve aire de tensión se había elevado entre los presentes, la situación estaba muy cerca de ser incómoda.

\- Porque desde secundaria no veía esa mirada en tus ojos, y como tu mejor amigo estoy encantado. Me parecía motivo para celebrar. Y lo mantengo.

Laurens sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, y a pesar de que estaban en la penumbra de la terraza, supo que todos vieron ese rubor cálido en su rostro. Miró a otro lado, de alguna manera admitiendo todas las palabras de Laf.

\- Entonces el problema es que no conocen lo suficiente a Hamilton -concluyó Peggy de repente. Todos la miraron expectantes, el semblante pícaro de la más joven anticipaba problemas. Ella tomó el silencio como confirmación – Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no está él aquí?

\- ¿Por qué invitaríamos a Hamilton? -preguntó Angelica, poco convencida con la lógica de su hermana.

\- Sí, el grupo somos nosotros seis, ¿no es demasiado pronto para unirlo? -coincidió Eliza. Los varones no emitían comentario, pese a que se notaba en la cara de Lafayette su entusiasmo por la idea de Peggy.

\- En ese caso, está bien. Que no venga, pero eso no significa que no podamos conocerlo de todas formas -propuso la joven Schuyler.

Hercules, Lafayette y John se veían confundidos, no comprendían el plan de Pegg. Ésta puso la mirada en blanco, exasperada por lo lentos que podían ser los tres varones, antes de dirigirla a sus dos hermanas.

\- ¿Alguien tiene el número de teléfono de Hamilton? -preguntó Angelica, por inercia miraron a Laf.

\- Je suis désolé, mon ami. Yo no lo tengo.

\- Yo tampoco, ni siquiera pensé en pedírselo -dijo Mulligan.

Laurens estaba a punto de emitir la misma negativa hasta que recordó el mensaje que le había enviado Alexander más temprano. En estado de sobriedad hubiese mentido y ahí hubiese acabado el asunto, pero desinhibido por el alcohol confesó:

\- Le dejé nuestros teléfonos anotados en el cuarto de la residencia, por si necesitaba alguna ayuda. Más temprano me envió esto -John desbloqueó su celular y se lo entregó a Peggy (gran error) con el mensaje abierto para que lo leyera.

\- Bien, esto soluciona muchas cosas -dijo con risa en su voz. -¿Qué le podemos preguntar?

\- ¿Le vas a enviar un mensaje a esta hora? ¿Desde mi celular? Olvídalo Peggs -Laurens intentó sacar su teléfono de las manos de la chica, pero esta fue rápida y no se dejó atrapar.

\- ¡Vamos, Jackie! -insistía- Una pregunta. Podemos decidir cuál entre todos.

El resto estaba a bordo de la idea, y vitoreaban a Peggy mientras intentaban convencer a John. Finalmente lo lograron y formaron un círculo cerrado para debatir cuál era la pregunta más acorde para comenzar a conocer a Alexander Hamilton, el recién llegado alumno estrella de King’s College.

 

Ya era tarde, pero Alexander no lograba conciliar el sueño. Su mente vagaba entre sus nuevas responsabilidades y la emoción por conocer el lugar, el discurso estaba en el fondo haciendo un zumbido molesto en sus oídos. Había demasiado en lo que pensar y él sabía que el mejor sedativo para su mente desbocada era tapar el pensamiento con otro. Encendió la luz junto a su cama y tomó un libro de Derecho al azar del escritorio. Se distrajo un buen rato leyéndolo hasta que para su propia sorpresa comenzó a aburrirse.

El celular a su lado permanecía imperturbado, ni mensajes ni notificaciones. Aun así, Alex hizo algo que jamás había hecho: abrió su abandonada y desierta cuenta de Instagram y buscó el nombre de los jóvenes que había conocido ese día más temprano. El nombre de Lafayette apareció casi al instante.

Hamilton se dejó sorprender por la cantidad de seguidores que tenía el francés y por la vida que mostraba en su perfil. Reconoció muchos de los paisajes de sus fotos como lugares icónicos de Nueva York y de París. Cada tanto en alguna foto aparecían sus amigos: se repetían los rostros de Hercules Mulligan y de John Laurens, los de un grupo de mujeres que desconocía y cada tanto un hombre tan extravagante como el mismo Lafayette lo acompañaba en sus fotos. No pudo evitar notar alrededor de la foto de perfil el círculo indicando que había contenido en las historias. La curiosidad pudo más y dirigió su dedo hacia la foto para ver de qué se trataba, pero justo antes de llegar entró un mensaje ocupando el borde superior de la pantalla. John Laurens.

“¿Cuánto te mide?”

 

 

Alexander parpadeó, leyó el mensaje una vez más, sin darle crédito a sus ojos. No estaba seguro de qué contestar. La pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja, como a cualquiera. Escribió:

“…”

“Qué?”

Al segundo le llegó una respuesta:

“¿Q cuánto t mide? Ya sabes, tu pene”.

\- ¿Pero qué carajo es esto? -dijo en voz alta, la vergüenza tiñéndole al rostro. Sus dedos se enredaban entre ellos al contestar.

“¿Esto es una pregunta trampa o un chiste?”

“Es una pregunta común y corriente, Hamilton. Contesta!” le respondió.

Por alguna razón, Alexander se sentía en obligación de contestar. Sentía que esto era una prueba. Estaba demasiado desconcertado. Era realmente extraño, incluso en la soledad de su habitación se sintió observado.

“Lo suficiente… Supongo” contestó luego de un instante de pensarlo bien.

Arriba en la pantalla, el anuncio de que el otro estaba escribiendo parecía una alarma a los ojos de Alex. Se mantuvo allí un minuto que pareció eterno. Luego la última conexión. Y de nuevo el “escribiendo…”

“Jajajajajajajajajaajskfnakjdsfbas”

Tenía que ser un chiste, no había otra explicación. En un segundo resolvió abrir de nuevo Instagram y chequear la Historia de Lafayette: primero la foto de una merienda en alguna terraza bella de Manhattan, luego respuestas. Las siguientes fotos eran selfies de él con sus amigos en lo que parecía ser un bar -John, Hercules y las chicas desconocidas estaban allí – y progresivamente se veían mas cervezas en la mesa y la calidad de las fotos disminuía. Hamilton ató los cabos. Le estaban mandando mensajes borrachos. Y justo entraba otro.

“Disculpa, Alex! Me quitaron el teléfono, los quise detener!”

“Dios, esto es muy embarazoso, perdón!!!”

Ese si sonaba como Laurens. Hamilton respiró aliviado y sonrió.

“Me llmo Peggy, yo fui la culapble. No t enojes cn el pobre Jackie!”

Este mensaje ya delataba la borrachera de manera inconfundible, ni siquiera el corrector automático logró salvar la legibilidad.

“No hay problema, aunque admito que fue muy extraño” escribió Alexander.

 

El grupo no paraba de reír, estaban tan tentados que apenas podían respirar. Si esta fiesta debía continuar, ya no podía ser en el bar de la terraza. Entre carcajadas, Lafayette llamó al camarero y pagó por lo que consumieron. Una vez en la calle comenzaron a caminar camino a Lexington.

\- Un momento, un momento -los detuvo Mulligan- ¿Estamos muy lejos de la línea a King’s College?

\- Creo que necesitamos una combinación ¿Por qué preguntas? -dijo Eliza.

\- Digo que deberíamos disculparnos con Alexander en persona ¿No creen?

Vitorearon a Hercules por la idea, todos estaban a bordo. A Laurens ya poco le importaba que hubiesen usado su teléfono para bromear con Hamilton o que Lafayette haya expuesto sus conclusiones sobre lo que él -supuestamente- sentía por Alexander. Estaba demasiado borracho, al igual que el resto.

Siendo miércoles de trasnoche, los vagones del metro estaban prácticamente vacíos. Para su fortuna todos pudieron sentarse, mezclados los varones con las Schuyler, ya que nadie sabía cuanto durarían de pie en un tren.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? Llegar a la universidad, tocar la puerta de Hamilton y luego ¿qué? -preguntó Angelica, la primera en comenzar a recobrar la sobriedad, pero no las ganas de divertirse.

\- Lo secuestramos -bromeó Hercules.

\- Lo secuestramos y lo obligamos a hacer todas nuestras tareas hasta la graduación -añadió Peggy.

\- Podemos esclavizarlo para que cuide las tortugas de John -ofreció Lafayette.

\- Mis tortugas se las arreglan muy bien conmigo, gracias -dijo Laurens, orgulloso de sí mismo- Me pregunto si fuma.

\- Bueno, viene del Caribe… -comenzó a decir Eliza. Angelica le pego un manotazo en las piernas sin intención de lastimarla.

\- ¡‘Liza, eso es racista! -le grito, a pesar de que ella misma no paraba de reír.

\- ¡Lo lamento! -dijo Eliza en medio de una carcajada- pero en serio. ¿Qué vamos a hacer en King’s College?

\- Veremos una vez que lleguemos -concluyó Laf.

 

Sin importar la hora, en una residencia universitaria a días de comenzar las clases, siempre hay ruido. Estudiantes de todas las edades iban y venían, Alexander los escuchaba tras la puerta. Nunca había necesitado silencio para dormir, así que no le sumó importancia, sobre todo después de los mensajes que había recibido. Alguna joven lloraba en el pasillo, o reía, o ambas. Un grupo de muchachos pasaba riendo a carcajadas, muy probablemente en otro cuarto había una fiesta o algo así.  Oyó gente acercarse, hablaban más claro que el resto. Se oían muy cerca, quizás por eso Alex podía definir mejor sus palabras. O quizás porque reconocía algunas voces, especialmente el pesado acento francés de Lafayette. Tocaron su puerta.

Pocas veces se sintió tan fuera de lugar. John, Hercules, Lafayette y las chicas que no conocía parecían estrellas de cine, rockstars camino a un after party, radiantemente desastrosos. En cambio el parecía… bueno… Alexander en piyama. Más acertadamente, Alexander con ropa vieja relegada a piyama.

\- Em… buenas noches.

\- ¡Alexander! -saludó Mulligan a coro con los demás- con permiso…

\- Sí, sí -Hamilton se corrió de la puerta para darle paso a la caravana. A medida que entraban en la habitación lo saludaban. Una de las jóvenes, la más pequeña de estatura incluso lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

El cuarto era por demás chico para siete personas pero se ubicaron sin problemas en el piso, contra la ventana, en la cama. Olían levemente a alcohol y todos tenían color en sus mejillas, probablemente por reír tanto. Una de las mujeres habló, la pequeña.

\- Vinimos para disculparnos en persona por el mensaje.

Alex recapituló y rió nervioso.

\- Ah, si el mensaje…

\- Cher, lo estamos poniendo incómodo -intervino Lafayette- Mil disculpas.

Otra de las chicas, la que vestía de traje cuyo porte inundaba la habitación, se aclaró la garganta. John se puso de pie y limpiándose el sudor de las manos en el pantalón dijo con sonrisa.

\- Perdón, Alexander. Ellas son las hermanas Schuyler -señalándolas con la mano abierta- Angelica, ella es abogada egresada de King’s College. Eliza, futura asistente social. Y Peggy.

Hamilton estrechó su mano con cada una y se presentó.

\- Alexander Hamilton. Leyes y Economía.

\- ¿Ambas, al mismo tiempo? -dijo sorprendida Angelica mirando a su hermana Eliza, rieron al unísono- Espero verte del lado correcto del estrado entonces. Laf nos contó que tienes opiniones sobre el gobernador.

\- Tengo opiniones sobre el gobernador, al igual que tengo opiniones sobre muchas otras cosas -contestó. Alexander no entendió por qué todos miraron a Laurens y comenzaron a reír.

\- Nuestra familia es fuerte defensora del gobernador Washington -comentó Eliza- espero que tu opiniones sean buenas.

\- Lo son, lo son -se apresuró a contestar. Todo cuanto se decía parecía motivo para soltar carcajadas.

\- Alexander, recuerdo eso que llevas puesto -interrumpió Lafayette- eso estaba en la bolsa de ropa etiquetada “deshacerse de inmediato”.

Hamilton miró su atuendo. No estaba mal para dormir una noche en soledad, no era algo que se pusiera para esperar visitas.

\- ¿Vamos a volver a salir? -dijo John justo al final de un bostezo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! -anunció Peggy- ¿Acaso vamos a dejar que Hamilton pase su primera noche en “la ciudad que nunca duerme” en la cama?

\- Peggy, como siempre, tienes toda la razón -dijo Hercules con un tono ligeramente seductor. Peggy sonrió orgullosa.

\- No quiero aguar la fiesta, pero lo que sea que decidamos hacer, hay que decidirlo pronto -dijo Angelica- Ya son cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y a donde vayamos tenemos que ir en metro.

-Merde, cierto -Lafayette había olvidado que no estaban en el auto- John, tu departamento es el más cercano. Podemos cruzar Central Park a pie.

El departamento de John no era enorme, pero si contaba con muchísimo más espacio que el cuarto de Hamilton. Tenía dos habitaciones, varias camas y sillones. Sin mencionar que tenía acceso a la terraza.

\- Si no hay otra opción -dijo Laurens con falsa resignación. Si había algún lugar al que ir para continuar la fiesta siempre prefería su casa o la de Lafayette. Ese es el mejor lugar para caer rendido cuando el cuerpo no aguantara más.

\- ¡A la casa de Jackie se ha dicho! -festejó Peggy poniéndose de pie lista para irse.

Alex carraspeo para llamar la atención del grupo.

\- Necesitaría cambiarme primero.

\- ¡Oh, sí, es cierto! -dijo Eliza. Se levantó y escoltó a todos fuera del cuarto hacia el pasillo.- Aquí te esperamos.

Hamilton agradeció la privacidad y también saber que no irían a ningún lugar elegante y caro de Manhattan. Se sintió en libertad de vestirse cómodamente con algo de la pila aprobada por Lafayette. No tardó en estar listo.

 

La noche se había vuelto fresca con el aire de la madrugada. Los parques de King’s College estaban desiertos y un leve aroma a rocío manaba del pasto. Los siete jóvenes caminaban sin parar de hablar. Las hermanas Schuyler bombardeaban de preguntas a Alexander, que pasada la primera impresión, estaba encantado por responder. En el fondo le agradaba ser el centro de atención.

Bordearon Central Park por su extremo norte hasta llegar a la altura de Harlem, de allí a un par de cuadras hacia arriba estaba el departamento de Laurens. Entraron con cuidado y en silencio, subiendo por las escaleras tres pisos hasta una puerta roja. John abrió, dándole paso a sus amigos para que pasaran primero. Las hermanas Schuyler agradecieron la caballerosidad en susurro cada vez que una atravesaba el portal.

Alexander sopesó en la entrada un segundo. Jamás en su vida había estado en la casa de nadie con más de dos personas de su edad. Siempre era la casa de su jefe como empleado, en su infancia la casa de su madre y, durante un corto período de tiempo, la casa de su primo. Eso no había terminado bien. Sacudió la cabeza, sacudiendo a su vez el pensamiento. Por primera vez invitado por sus iguales, no podía dejar pasar la ocasión, debía aprovecharla y disfrutarla. Se sonrió, ahora con confianza. Interrumpió la idea la mano de Laurens sobre su hombro. Aún esperaba que Alexander entrara.

\- ¿Todo está bien? Sé que somos ruidosos, pero no tardarás en acostumbrarte. Todos estamos emocionados por tenerte con nosotros -le dijo John con voz esperanzadora, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

\- ¿Lo están? -preguntó Hamilton, dejando en evidencia ese pedacito de su inseguridad- ¿Emocionados?

\- Sé que yo sí -contestó Laurens encogiéndose de hombros. Alexander no podía estar más encantado. Entró al departamento donde los demás ya se habían acomodado, con John pisándole los talones. Éste pasó directamente a la cocina, de donde volvió con dos paquetes de latas de cerveza chicas. Arrojó una por una a las manos de cada invitado. Con destreza todos atajaron la suya.

\- Creo que ya bebimos demasiado… -dijo Lafayette mirando su lata, masticando una idea en su cabeza. -Deberíamos usar este último trago de la noche para brindar ¿qu’en pensez vous?

\- Me parece una maravillosa idea, Laffy Taffy -coincidió Peggy.

\- Después de todo, estas noches de exceso se acabarán pronto -dijo con melancolía Eliza -las clases comienzan el martes si no cuentas el acto de bienvenida.

\- Deberíamos brindar por nuestras metas para este año universitario -propuso Hercules- y laboral. -Agregó recordando a Angelica.

\- Ya había olvidado que este año no debo ir a clases. Extrañaré King’s College -dijo Angelica con aún más melancolía.

\- King’s College te extrañará a ti, mon cheri -le aseguró a Lafayette, acariciando en brazo de la mayor en simpatía- Y respecto a ti, Hamilton, espero que este sea un buen primer brindis en Nueva York.

\- No podría ser mejor -aseguró Alex.

Un silencio solemne atravesó la habitación. John Laurens habló.

\- En ese caso, levantemos nuestras copas -comandó, provocando una risa suave y respetuosa ante el hecho de que no tenían copas, sino unas simples latas de aluminio llenas de cerveza mediocre. Para ellos eran cálices.- Brindo por que este año sea para todos la oportunidad de ser más libres cada día.

Hercules alzó su cerveza.

\- Brindo por aplastar las expectativas que hay para nosotros, por ser más.

Lafayette.

\- Por unirnos todos un poco más, que nada ni nadie nos separe.

Siguió Eliza.

\- Por que todos encontremos no sólo lo que buscamos, sino también lo que necesitamos.

Peggy.

\- Por el mejor de los comienzos.

Angelica.

\- Brindo por el final de los caminos, y por que conduzcan a otros nuevos y mejores.

Alexander elevó su lata recién abierta, la miró en la altura como si de oro se tratara.

\- Por lograr un legado, y que perdure.

Todos contemplaron sus metas, sus deseos y a los amigos que los rodeaban, los viejos amigos y los nuevos. En sincronía natural llevaron las latas a sus labios y dieron el trago más largo que les permitiera la garganta. La cerveza amarga y helada pasó como un escalofrío por la boca de los jóvenes. Al momentáneo silencio lo siguió una honesta carcajada general, llena de esperanza y energía, la última energía de la noche para algunos.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex por fin encuentra un momento para hablar con Laurens y hacerle una propuesta. John y Lafayette comparten el desayuno. Los Hijos de la Libertad se recuperan de una noche de fiesta y alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: CONSUMO DE MARIHUANA
> 
> POSIBLE SPOILER para aclarar el TW:
> 
> John consume marihuana habitualmente. Lo hará ahora y lo hará a lo largo del fic. Queremos contruir personajes con fortalezas, debilidades, características positivas y negativas. Si alguien se siente incómodo con cualquier aspecto de este fic, está invitado a comentar cual es ese aspecto para poder notificar los posibles TRIGGES al comienzo de cada capítulo.  
> Bajo ningún concepto modificaremos el contenido de los capítulos para volverlos aptos para todas las audiencias, pero intentaremos colocar todas las advertencias pertinentes posibles.   
> Muchas gracias! espero que sigan disfrutando la dinámica del grupo y que estén listos! EL LAMS COMIENZA!!
> 
> ~Lulee

Por los espacios entre las cortinas del departamento de Laurens se colaban hilos de luz matinal. Las motas de polvo bailaban en el aire allí donde las iluminaba el sol, Alexander pasó su mano entre ellas para agitarlas. Él estaba recostado sobre uno de los sillones largos, Hercules abajo en la cama marinera, en sillón pequeño dormían acurrucados Peggy y Lafayette -él sentado y ella acunada en su regazo-, en la habitación de invitados dormían Angelica y Eliza. Laurens estaba en su cuarto, probablemente durmiendo como el resto.

Luego de brindar intercambiaron conversaciones superfluas cruzadas por bostezos, hasta que Peggy cayó dormida mientras Laf contaba historias de sus amigos en Francia. Para no despertarla, Laf aceptó a dormir allí sentado pese a que le advirtieron que despertaría con las piernas entumecidas. La primer caída de la noche marcó el inicio, en poco tiempo todos se habían retirado a descansar.

Hamilton durmió solo un poco, pese a que el día había sido largo y que el viaje lo había desgastado, la emoción y la ansiedad lo mantenían despierto. Había demasiadas sensaciones a su alrededor: el polvo en la luz, el olor de la cerveza volviéndose rancia con las horas, tras eso el aroma a naturaleza viva y dulce que manaba de los hábitats de las tortugas, la textura rugosa de la tela de pana del sillón, las aves comenzando a cantar con el sol. Quizás la sensación más poderosa de todas era la compañía. La respiración acompasada y pesada de los jóvenes que lo acompañaban traía algún recuerdo codificado que Alexander no podía terminar de descifrar. Intentó hilar ese pensamiento hasta que un nuevo ruido se unió a esa silenciosa sinfonía.

\- Alexander, estás despierto.

John apareció tras la puerta de su cuarto con una caja en sus manos, visiblemente sorprendido de encontrar a Hamilton tan despabilado como él. A diferencia del resto y por estar en su casa, Laurens había podido cambiar su ropa de anoche por un piyama más cómodo. Para sorpresa de Alex, no era más que ropa vieja al igual que usaba él.

\- Sí, es que… no estoy acostumbrado a dormir… -incapaz de resumir todo lo extraño que era para él la situación, resumió:- …así.

\- Entiendo -dijo John sin mirarlo. Algo en su voz sonaba pesado. Quizás eran las últimas gotas de sueño que no terminaban de irse. Alex se incorporó sobre el sillón quedando sentado, examinando la figura de John apenas iluminada permanecer inmóvil en contemplación. Aún llevaba el cabello atado, pero los rizos escapaban de la coleta sin orden alguno, parecía que la gomilla caería en breve. Levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos negros de Hamilton y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. -¿Quieres subir a la terraza?

Alexander asintió. No había nada más para hacer, si conversaban allí molestarían a los demás. Además, el día anterior en el bar había decidido decirle algo y la terraza era un buen escenario, libre de interrupciones. Con cuidado de no pisar a Mulligan a sus pies, se levantó del sillón y se calzó sus zapatillas. Esquivando el lío que rodeaba la mesa de café llegó hasta la puerta donde lo esperaba John. Ambos salieron y subieron un solo piso por la escalera. John aún estaba descalzo pero parecía no importarle.

La terraza era sencilla. Como el edificio no tenía más de tres pisos, tampoco ofrecía una vista espectacular, pero el amanecer teñía todo de un suave tono amarillento. La brisa que corría era lo suficientemente fría como para poner la piel de gallina al primer contacto, luego el cuerpo se acostumbraba y la sensación se iba. Había unas sillas de metal al rededor de una mesa de plástico redonda, unas bachas para lavar la ropa y dos sogas que atravesaban el lugar de lado a lado. John no se sentó en ninguna de las sillas, sino en el piso en una esquina. Hamilton lo imitó.

Ambos guardaron un silencio sereno. Alex tenía la vista perdida en el cielo celeste y amarillo, el día anterior había visto esos mismos colores desde la ventana del aeropuerto en Isla Nieves. Le parecía tan impresionante saber que allí en Harlem, Nueva York, el cielo se veía igual que en el Caribe y que en cualquier otro lado. Era un sentimiento reconfortante. John por su parte estaba concentrado en su caja. Alexander escuchaba el ruido metálico de su contenido chocar contra las paredes de lata, no pudo evitar echar una mirada curiosa. Papel, un encendedor, dos pequeñas bolsas de plástico con marihuana. Nada que no hubiera visto antes.

Recordó a sus compañeros de trabajo Nieves. Pasaban el día empaquetando mercadería y subiéndola a camiones y barcos por igual, generalmente bajo el abrasante calor tropical. En los pequeños recreos que les daba su jefe varios se unían en ronda para fumar hierba, relajarse y volver a comenzar. Alexander nunca participaba, los veía desde algunos metros, echado a la sombra con un libro. Esos días duraron poco. Pronto se hizo evidente su eficiencia para las cuentas y lo posicionaron en un cuarto destartalado a realizar tareas administrativas. Hamilton no se quejó, afinaba su cerebro y estudiaba más, pero dejó de ver a sus compañeros. A cualquiera, en realidad.

John se percató de que Alexander lo miraba atentamente mientras sus diestros dedos enrollaban el cigarro. Lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras pasaba la lengua por el pegamento del papel para terminar de cerrarlo. Éste se la devolvió. Se distrajo una vez más para encenderlo, llevándose el cigarro a la boca y protegiendo la llama del encendedor con las manos mientras daba una pitada profunda. Dejó que pasaran unos segundos antes de exhalar el humo dulce e intenso hacia arriba. Luego se lo ofreció a Alexander.

\- Indica -le anunció- Sé que ya es de mañana, pero espero poder dormir un poco antes del mediodía.

\- No, gracias. Nunca he fumado, no estoy seguro de que sea para mi -dijo Hamilton, negando la oferta respetuosamente. No había en su voz ni siquiera un deje juzgador. John se encogió de hombros y volvió a fumar.

Compartieron durante un momento ese silencio cómodo y despreocupado. Alex miraba distraído el humo blanco perderse en el aire del amanecer, cada vez más claro a medida que el sol salía. Se escuchaba de a poco la ciudad despertando. Pasos en la acera, autos, alguna sirena en la distancia, la radio de alguien sintonizando un canal latino. Ruido blanco.

\- ¿John? -interrumpió el silencio la voz de Hamilton- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Laurens lo miró curioso, asintió con la cabeza y se quitó el cigarro de la boca para prestar toda su atención a su interlocutor.

\- Ayer al mediodía, en el bar, cuando Lafayette y tú salieron a hablar ¿fue por algo que yo haya dicho? Sí así fue, quería disculparme. Nunca tuve un grupo de amigos, cuando hablo me emociono demasiado, no sé controlar lo que digo, soy inútil para esto.

John dejó que una risa enternecida cayera de sus labios, no miraba a Alexander a los ojos. Dio una pitada más y exhaló el humo.

\- No creo que seas inútil en esto, haz dejado encantados a todos. Pareces una persona divertida -dijo e hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas antes de contestar- Respecto a lo del bar… cuando Lafayette me hizo salir con él, fue por algo que dijiste y a la vez no.

Hamilton lo miró confuso y expectante, a la espera de que John se explicara.

\- Me dijo que no me involucrara contigo… o con tus proyectos, mejor dicho… no todavía -continuó- Lafayette y Hercules me conocen, conocen mi situación, saben mejor que yo cuales deberían ser mis prioridades. Aprecio mucho su consejo.

\- Pero… -dijo Alexander, invitando a John a terminar la idea.

\- ¿Pero qué? -preguntó el otro, inseguro de la intención de Alex.

\- Dejaste la idea abierta, como si fueras a decir algo más. Generalmente cuando uno hace eso es porque se acerca un “pero” – contestó Hamilton, de nuevo consciente de que estaba hablando de más. John reía de nuevo.

\- ¿Eso hice? -dijo sonriendo y lo miró a los ojos mientras fumaba- Supongo que sí, lo hice. El “pero” es que… -exhaló el humo por la nariz y se la rascó con el pulgar- después de escucharte hablar en el bar, decidí que… yo también tengo algo que decir. Aunque aun no pueda darme cuenta el qué. O el cómo.

Alexander apenas si podía contener la sonrisa recordando como respondió John a sus palabras, como comprendió y sumó su propia conclusión. Él también había decidido algo en ese momento:

\- Laurens, quisiera que me ayudaras a escribir el discurso para el lunes.

Si tan solo John hubiese sabido lo impropio que era de parte de Hamilton el pedir ayuda, le hubiese dado el peso correspondiente a esas palabras. Alexander agradeció que no fuera así. Prefería esto, la espontaneidad de la conversación, lo fácil que fluían sus pensamientos cuando tenía quien lo escuchara. Sumándole a eso la sensación que John Laurens le había causado en el bar, que sus palabras eran agua embravecida y él lo ayudaba a encausarla formando un río, se obtenía la combinación perfecta. Y más también, John tenía su propia idea -lo había dejado entrever en sus comentarios- y ésta era rica y compleja.

Sabía que había un juego en el cual él corría con desventaja, no mintió cuando dijo que nunca tuvo un grupo de amigos. Había dinámicas que desconocía, cómo funcionaban los chistes internos, de qué se trataba esa intimidad entre dos personas, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: aquella comodidad natural que sentía allí sentado en el suelo de la terraza junto a John, debía ser un requisito para la amistad. De repente se dio cuenta de que, independientemente de la respuesta que le diera John, ya estaba feliz con haber sentido la confianza de preguntar.

\- Me encantaría escribir el discurso contigo, Alexander -contestó John, sonriéndole. Le dio una pitada final al cigarro, lo descartó y se puso de pie. Aún no se cumplían veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que le ofrecía esa vista a Hamilton: mirándolo desde arriba con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Alex, ya sin titubeos como en el aeropuerto, tomó la mano de Laurens y de un tirón estaba frente a él, a la altura de sus ojos color miel.

\- Gracias… por todo hasta ahora -le dijo Alexander, sin saber completamente a que se estaba refiriendo. Solo sintió que debía agradecer.

\- No hay problema, abajo está durmiendo la gente a la que deberías agradecer. Quizás nosotros podamos dormir un poco también.

Como una compuerta abierta, las palabras de John respecto a dormir hicieron que el cuerpo de Alexander notara de repente lo cansado que estaba. No había dormido casi nada desde el día anterior. Quizás era por el cansancio que no notó que todavía sostenía la mano de John. La dejó ir raudo pero con suavidad.

\- Dormir suena fantástico.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa leve, hasta la comisura de sus labios se sentían pesadas por el sueño. Bajaron silenciosos por las escaleras hasta el departamento. Los jóvenes dormidos desparramados por el living apenas si hacían ruido al respirar, estaban bañados por la luz anaranjada que se colaba por las ventanas. Laurens se distrajo un momento para levantar las latas de cerveza que ya estaban empezando a apestar el ambiente. Cuando se dirigió al sillón donde Alexander se había recostado antes se percató de Peggy.

\- Ups… Alexander, parece que te robaron el lugar -le dijo al otro señalando a la diminuta mujer acurrucada en el sillón.

Seguramente mientras estaban en la terraza, Peggy se había despertado y al ver un lugar vacío decidió desembarazar a Lafayette de su peso y dormir ambos más cómodos. Había un colchón sin utilizar en la habitación de huéspedes donde dormían Angelica y Eliza, pero recuperarlo iba a despertar a las chicas. Sin mencionar que sería poco apropiado que los dos varones entraran sin invitación.

\- Puedo dormir en el piso, está bien -propuso Hamilton, realmente no le parecía un problema. Estaba agotado y había dormido en lugares peores.

\- De ninguna manera. Ven, la cama en mi cuarto es de dos plazas -dijo John y se dirigió directo a su habitación. En el fondo de su mente sabía que esa propuesta jamás la hubiese formulado, o al menos no con tanta despreocupación, si no hubiera sido por la marihuana que fumó en la terraza. Pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos, solamente irían a dormir… y estaba desesperado por hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y pesado por el efecto de la hierba, despreocupado por cualquier cosa que no fuera acostarse. Quizás se despertaría con hambre, pero nada más.

Hamilton no notó tono de pregunta, y si bien en otra situación hubiera protestado, aceptó la oferta. La verdad era que una cama sonaba mucho mejor que un sillón o el piso, aunque la estuviera compartiendo. Siguió los pasos de Laurens hasta el cuarto.

Estaba completamente oscuro. Las persianas estaban cerradas y ni un solo haz de luz se filtraba por ellas. Escuchó a John arrojarse sobre el colchón y buscar algo a ciegas. Un segundo después se encendió una tenue luz de noche sobre la cajonera al lado de la cama. Alex pudo vislumbrar algunas cosas en la penumbra, pero no podía prestarles atención. Pidiendo permiso se sentó en el borde de la cama opuesto al que John había reclamado y se quitó las zapatillas, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Antes de rendirse ante el sueño no pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que había compartido la cama con alguien. No recordaba ni un detalle, era una nube borrosa posándose sobre su mente, solo supo darse cuenta de que esta vez era diferente. La comodidad era similar, el respirar profundo de otro cuerpo durmiendo junto al propio, pero esta vez se sentía… esperanzado. Si bien el recuerdo era una neblina difusa, sabía que estaba teñido de profunda desesperanza, de completo abandono. Suspiró para librarse del pensamiento y concentrado en esa sensación positiva, intentó dormir… y a pesar de que la compañía no le era familiar y el lugar era desconocido, en pocos minutos se deslizo hacia algún sueño que no recordaría por la mañana.

Alguien empujaba ligeramente el brazo de John, podía sentirlo tras la pesada cortina del sueño profundo. Si lo ignoraba quizás se fuera y lo dejara dormir un poco más. Pasó un segundo y volvió a sentirlo, una mano agarrando su brazo y sacudiéndolo a penas, imposible de obviar. Abrió los ojos a la completa oscuridad del cuarto y buscó a ciegas el interruptor de la luz de noche hasta encontrarlo. La luz era tenue pero alcanzaba a encandilarlo. Un potente dolor de cabeza se había instalado entre sus sienes, sentía la lengua pastosa dentro de su boca y el estómago le rugía con hambre. Frente a él, vistiendo una sonrisa estaba Lafayette.

\- ¿Laf? -susurró John restregándose los ojos en la manga de su piyama.

\- Bonsoir, John… -saludó el francés con otro susurro risueño- …y compañía.

Laurens necesitó un minuto para comprender a que se refería: Alexander estaba recostado junto a él en la cama. Volteó la cabeza para verlo, seguía dormido sobre su costado de frente a él, sus facciones siempre cansadas estaban relajadas, imperturbables. Se incorporó en el colchón con cuidado de no despertarlo y con los ojos bien abiertos miró a Lafayette, que todavía llevaba en sus labios esa sonrisa traviesa propia de quien sabe que presenció algo que no debía.

\- Laf, te juro que no pasó nada -se defendió John, a pesar de que no lo habían acusado de nada.

\- Shhh -lo detuvo Laf, antes de que pudiera explicar nada, llevando el índice a sus labios- vas a despertarlo- y señaló a Hamilton.

Era cierto, si quería explicar algo no podía ser allí. Además, el zumbido en sus tímpanos era insoportable, tenía que conseguir algo para ese dolor de cabeza. De repente reparó en la oscuridad de la habitación y en las palabras de su amigo… “bonsoir”, buenas tardes.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó con alarma en su voz.

\- Casi las dos de la tarde, pero fui el primero en levantarse. Te recomiendo ser el segundo -contestó Lafayette echando una mirada al cuerpo que dormía profundamente en el otro extremo de la cama.

Laurens entendió el mensaje. El resto del grupo, sobre todo Hercules y Peggy, no dejarían pasar esa oportunidad para sacar sus propias conclusiones y hacer preguntas que no quería contestar. Buscó entre las sábanas la gomilla que se había caído de su pelo y con sumo sigilo se retiró de la habitación junto a Lafayette, cerrando la puerta tras él.

En el living el cuadro seguía igual que por la mañana, con excepción del sillón donde había dormido Laf que ahora estaba vacío. Sabía que su amigo le pediría explicaciones para lo que había visto, pero tenía demasiada sed, hambre y jaqueca para prestar atención a eso. Se dirigió a la cocina donde preparó dos platos de cereal con leche y dos vasos de agua, de un cajón tomó un frasco de pastillas para la resaca y volvió para ofrecerle esa suerte de desayuno a Lafayette. No comieron de inmediato, sino que John pasó directamente hacia la puerta de entrada y esperó en el marco a que Laf lo siguiera. Bajaron los tres pisos con cuidado de no derramar nada y se sentaron en las escaleras exteriores del edificio. Desayunaron en silencio a la sombra de los árboles y casas del barrio.

\- ¿Esto cuenta como desayuno o almuerzo? -preguntó Laurens, cuyo dolor de cabeza comenzaba a paliar.

\- Ninguna, esto es cura de borrachos -contestó Laf mientras se llevaba una gran cucharada de cereales a la boca. John se sentía afortunado de conocer ese lado de él, el poco glamouroso y terrenal. Esa era la dualidad de Lafayette: salir a los lugares más caros de Manhattan para convidar tragos a todos y luego desayunar sentado en las veredas de Harlem. Por lo general esa última mitad de él no llegaba a Instagram.

\- Bueno, me siento más anclado a la Tierra ahora -anunció John, dándole permiso a su amigo para preguntar por Alexander, pero éste solo le dedico una mirada por encima de otra cucharada de cereal. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de comenzar por donde mejor le pareciera. John suspiró – Una vez que todos se durmieron, me retiré al cuarto, pero cerrar los ojos siquiera me era imposible…

John narró los hechos tal cual como ocurrieron, sin excederse y sin escatimar. Lafayette lo escuchaba atento, interrumpiendo eventualmente con una suave risa que no podía contener.

-… y acepté ayudarlo con el discurso -concluyó. Se hizo el silencio. Laf terminó sus cereales, pero no habló, solo sonreía- ¿Qué?

\- Rien, mon ami, quisiera decirte que estoy preocupado -confesó.- Pero no lo estoy.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Me dijiste que no me involucre con sus proyectos, ni con él. No pasó ni un día y ya lo hice. Debes pensar que soy muy idiota, harías bien en preocuparte.

Lafayette pensó la respuesta un instante.

\- Creo que debes tener cuidado, sí. Pero Herc y yo estamos demasiado mal acostumbrados a protegerte. Esa advertencia en el bar… fue por inercia. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

\- La última vez fue un desastre -dijo John, la mirada de repente sombría. Su lenguaje corporal cambio, su postura cayó. Estaba apesadumbrado.

\- La última vez fue hace cinco años, cher -le recordó Laf, acariciándole la espalda.

\- Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estamos hablando de esto. Es un maldito discurso político, nada más, Alexander ni siquiera me interesa de esa forma -la voz de John ahora estaba teñida de furia. Lafayette era consciente de que esa furia era consigo mismo. Posó su mano en la mejilla de John para que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Está bien, John... Está bien – le dijo con una voz calma y suave.- Lo que sientas o no sientas, está bien. Deja que fluya. No estarás solo.

Laurens dejó que esas palabras hicieran eco en su mente, que se reprodujeran como un mantra hasta que recuperó la calma. Le dedicó a su mejor amigo una media sonrisa.

\- Laf, necesito que me creas cuando digo que Alexander no me interesa de esa manera -le pidió.- Me cae bien, es inteligente y creo que tiene algo importante que decir, yo solo quiero ayudarlo. Eso es todo. ¿Me crees?

\- Te creo, cher.

 

Al subir se encontraron con que el cuadro no había cambiado ni un poco. Todos dormidos exactamente igual. Si seguían así perderían todo el día.

\- Van a despertar con hambre -dijo John.

\- Y dolor de cabeza -agregó Laf.

\- Yo cocino, tú los despiertas.

\- Oui.

Mientras Laurens se perdía en la cocina, intentando encontrar algo que hubiera en suficiente cantidad como para siete personas, Lafayette entró en la habitación de John para despertar a Alexander. En ese orden se levantarían menos sospechas. No fue ni un poco sutil en su tarea. Abrió las persianas dejando pasar de golpe toda la luz, iluminando el cuarto y a Hamilton quien rezongó en la cama, intentando cubrir sus ojos de la claridad.

\- Se lever, cher. John está preparando el almuerzo.

\- Cinq minutes de plus, s’il vous plait -contestó Alexander con la voz pesada y apagada bajo el brazo con el que se cubrió la cara.

\- ¿Dormido sí hablas francés, mon cher? Estás lleno de sorpresas. Allons, sé que la cama de John es cómoda, pero se acabó el recreo -dijo con dulzura en su voz.

\- ¿La cama de quién?

 - De John.

\- Ah…

Alex recordó la noche anterior cuando John le había ofrecido dormir en su cama. Ahora que había podido descansar se daba cuenta de lo mucho que su cuerpo necesitaba dormir, y lo bueno que fue hacerlo en una cama cómoda en lugar de un sillón. Antes de levantarse intentó ubicarse en el sitio donde estaba, la noche anterior había entrado a oscuras.

El cuarto de Laurens parecía un desastre. En las paredes, escondida entre posters, fotografías y muebles, se podía distinguir una guarda con motivos marinos. Cada repisa y biblioteca estaba repleta con libros, carpetas y chucherías de las más variadas temáticas; el escritorio tenía papeles escritos y dibujados a medio terminar cubiertos de viruta de lápiz y restos de goma de borrar. En el techo habían estrellas de plástico fluorescentes.

Alex se quedó mirando sus alrededores durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a sentir que estaba invadiendo un espacio muy privado. Rápidamente se calzó las zapatillas, se acomodó la ropa que por la noche se había torcido y arrugado, se quitó la gomilla que se resbalaba del cabello pero no volvió a atárselo y se retiró de la habitación.

Lafayette estaba sentado a la mesa concentrado en su teléfono, sonriendo ocasionalmente. Tardó un minuto largo en percatarse de Hamilton.

\- Bonsoir -saludó levantando la mirada de la pantalla.

\- Bonsoir, Lafayette -contestó desperezándose- ¿Dónde está John?

\- En la cocina.

Alexander no preguntaba para ir a buscarlo, sino porque notó que todo estaba igual que al volver de la terraza: Herc y Peggy seguían dormidos, la puerta a la habitación donde dormían Angelica y Eliza estaba cerrada y Laf estaba despierto pero a la vista. En cambio Laurens no estaba en el cuarto cuando él despertó y tampoco en el comedor.

Tomó asiento frente al francés, pero este se levantó de inmediato y comenzó la tarea de despertar a sus amigos. Alexander no lo tomó como ofensa.

Primero se dirigió a la puerta cerrada tras la que dormían las dos hermanas Schuyler mayores. Dió unos suaves golpes y con el oído pegado a la madera las llamó un par de veces hasta escuchar movimiento del otro lado. Luego caminó hasta la cama en la que descansaba Hercules.

\- Herc -susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo, pero sin asustarlo- Hercules.

\- Ya estoy despierto -bufó debajo de la almohada. Laf dio por terminada su tarea con él, Mulligan solía ser el más rápido de despertar.

Angelica y Eliza salieron de la habitación.

\- Buenos días -saludó Eliza con la voz adormilada mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a Alexander. Este le devolvió el saludo. Angelica se sentó frente a ella.

\- Buenas tardes, mejor dicho. ¿Qué tal tu primer noche en Nueva York?

\- Digamos que ahora entiendo por qué le llaman la ciudad que nunca duerme -bromeó Alexander. Las hermanas rieron perezosamente. -Pero muy bien, logré descansar.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo Eliza. Recostó la cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa, el cabello negro y lacio cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

\- Huelo algo rico -dijo una voz bien alta a medio bostezar desde el sillón. Peggy estaba desperezándose. Probablemente la despertó el ruido.

\- John está cocinando, mon chou -le dijo Lafayette que había vuelto a sentarse atento a su teléfono.

\- ¡Jackie! -gritó Peggy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que John en la cocina la escuchara- ¿Qué estás cocinando?

\- ¡Comida! -le contestó.

\- Eres tan gracioso, Jackie -dijo Peggy, sarcástica.

John asomó por la puerta de la cocina y apuntó a Peggy con una cuchara de madera.

\- Sabes que lo soy, Peggs.

Hamilton volteó a ver a John, quien sonreía radiante completamente despierto. Él mismo sintió despabilarse ante esa energía. 

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -ofreció Alexander antes de darse cuenta siquiera que había hablado. No se arrepintió, le parecía descortés no ofrecerse a ayudar en casa ajena y después de toda la hospitalidad con la que lo habían recibido. John lo miró un instante pensando en qué podía darle una mano. No estaba haciendo más que controlar que la salsa Prego no se quemara en la olla y que los fideos no se pegaran… no necesitaba ayuda realmente.

\- Sí, ven -dijo Laurens, invitando con un gesto a Hamilton para que pase a la cocina. Éste obedeció.- En el refrigerador hay dos recipientes tapados. Sácalos y te digo que hacer con ellos.

Al abrir la puerta imantada del refrigerador, Alex se encontró con que estaba casi vacío. Divisó los recipientes al instante y los llevó a la mesada, donde John ya había dispuesto una cuchara y un pequeño platito.

\- Llena el plato con fruta y llévaselo a Queso. Y a la Murray le dejas caer dos cucharadas de insectos directamente en el agua.

Alexander se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos ¿de qué le estaba hablando? John seguía concentrado en la salsa.

-…Eh -dijo Alex para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué? -preguntó John, inconsciente de que Alex no sabía de sus tortugas. Pasó un segundo hasta que se dio cuenta- ¡OH! Perdón, Queso es mi tortuga terrestre, en el terrario de la izquierda junto a la ventana detrás de los sillones. La Murray es una tortuga de río, a la derecha, en el estanque.

-Queso terrario izquierda, Murray estanque derecha. Lo tengo -repitió Alex y salió a cumplir con su tarea. El resto del grupo ya estaba lo suficientemente despabilado. Cuando lo vieron cruzar hacia los hábitats, Hercules habló.

\- ¡Lafayette, tenías razón! -dijo mientras sacudía a su amigo para que quitara la vista del teléfono y viera a Hamilton- Ya lo esclavizaron para cuidar a las tortugas.

-¿Quoi? -respondió confuso hasta que recordó las sugerencias en el metro cuando estaban yendo rumbo a King’s College. Río a carcajadas reviviendo en su mente ese momento. La risa de Lafayette era sonora y potente, inundaba el cuarto.

-¡Yo no esclavicé a nadie! -gritó John ofendido sin salir de la cocina- ¡Hamilton me ofreció ayuda!

\- Es verdad, yo me ofrecí -aclaró Alexander sin despistarse de su tarea con los animales, alzando la voz solo lo suficiente para que lo escuchen.

\- Dejen de ser tan pesados -bufó Eliza con la voz apagada entre sus brazos, seguía recostada sobre la mesa- Me duele la cabeza.

Angelica se volteó en su silla para buscar algo en el bolso que había colgado en ella la noche anterior. Luego de bucear entre el contenido, pescó un blíster de analgésicos y se lo ofreció a su hermana. Eliza sacó una de las pastillas y la tragó sin agua, luego volvió a enterrar su cara en sus antebrazos.

\- Ya estamos viejas, ‘Liza. No podemos ir al paso de esta juventud -bromeó Angelica a tiempo que tomaba ella misma una de las pastillas, de su bolso sacó también una botella de agua pequeña con suficiente contenido para un par de tragos y pasó el medicamento con el líquido.

\- Absurde, mon cher, ambas están radiantes -les aseguró Laf.

-Sí, es cierto. No culpen a los años de lo que hizo anoche el alcohol -aseguró Mulligan- Nueva York no ha visto damas más finas en toda su historia.

\- ¡Herc! ¿Eso me incluye, verdad? -gritó Peggy desde el sillón del cual no se había levantado todavía.

\- Por supuesto, Margaret Schuyler -le contestó guiñándole un ojo, provocando una sonrisa orgullosa en Peggy.

\- Esta bien, basta de coqueteos -interrumpió Laurens con cuatro platos equilibrados en sus manos y antebrazos. Un vitoreo suave recorrió el comedor y el aroma de la comida abrió el apetito de todos. Alexander y Peggy se unieron a la mesa. Una vez que todos los platos estuvieron servidos el silencio reinó, interrumpido solo por el sonido de siete personas hambrientas comiendo.

A medida que el hambre se aplacaba la conversación se retomaba. Hablaron de la noche anterior, de las materias que le tocarían cursar a cada uno, de la vida en general. Los platos no tardaron en quedar vacíos y los estómagos satisfechos. El resto del día se presentaba como una oportunidad para recuperarse de la noche agitada, aun así Eliza preguntó:

\- ¿Haremos algo más tarde?

El resto rió, el cansancio aún presente en sus voces.

\- La nuit dernière n'était pas assez? -murmuró Lafayette para sí mismo mientras se masajeaba las sienes con los dedos. Aparentemente el dolor de cabeza no se había ido del todo.

\- ¿Qué dijo? -le preguntó Peggy a John en un volumen casi imperceptible. La joven Schuyler todavía no tenía la suficiente facilidad en el idioma como para entender todo lo que Lafayette decía en francés, sobre todo tras su pesado acento.

\- “¿Anoche no fue suficiente?” -tradujo John, jugando con su tenedor con los restos de la comida en el plato.

\- No me refiero a volver a salir por la noche -aclaró Eliza- pensaba en ir a pasar la tarde en el parque. Los días todavía son calurosos.

\- Suena bien, aire fresco -dijo Hercules mientras se desperezaba en su silla. Sonaron murmullos de acuerdo. John se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de la mesa.

\- Nosotros pasamos, tenemos cosas que hacer -dijo.

“Nosotros”. Cuando Laurens hablaba en plural solía referirse a él y Laf, pero la expresión de este último denotaba que no se trataba de él.

-¿”Nosotros” quiénes? -preguntó Angelica en nombre de todos.

John se tomaba todo el tiempo para contestar. Junto los restos de la comida en su tenedor y se los llevó a la boca, luego se limpió la salsa de los labios con una servilleta de papel y miró a Hamilton.

\- Alexander y yo -dijo sonriéndole. Se puso de pie y juntó los platos vacíos para desaparecer con ellos en la cocina.

Alexander no era consciente de que de repente todos se quedaron mirándolo entre confundidos y sorprendidos. Él estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia sorpresa de ser mencionado de repente. Inconscientemente había seguido con la mirada los pasos de John, quedando el resto de los comensales fuera de su vista.

\- …Está bien- susurró Angelica lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Alex la oyera, captando de nuevo su atención. Cuando éste volteó a verla aún sonreía- ¿Y qué es eso que tienen que hacer?

\- Vamos a escribir el discurso para Washington -contestó Alexander, con el pecho inflado de confianza y emoción, preparado para comenzar cuanto antes.


End file.
